


1 kapitlet, Är du den rätta?

by Tildathings



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: 70-tals disco tema, ABBA, AU Fic, Alla vill dansa! - Freeform, Bananer!, Bisexuella personer, Fest, Frukost med intrudoktion med några deltagande damer i tävlingen, Första parceremonien - Freeform, Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie ( a man after midnight), Gloria Scott ACD historien som grund, Har Siri King något att dölja?, Ingen dålig första morgon intryck, Intervjuer och mingel, Irene är ingen morgon människa., John får en jobbig nattlig erfarenhet, John får en överraskande morgon, John har en intressant och förvirrande morgon., John är omtänksam, John är påhittig., John är tålmodig, Kvinnorna väljer sin fösta partner., M/M, Mary har inte en chans, Mat - Freeform, Middag, Mord, Morgon före par cermonin, Morgonfika, Natt med mycket tankar., Ouzo, Prat om husdjur, REGN, Reality såpa, Samtal med Victor, Sherlock och Victors historia, Sherlocks FD, Simtävling, Spa Date, Stackars John, Sur Sherlock, Tipspromenad, VARNING OM DU BLIR TRIGGAD AV RASISM OCH HOMOFOBI, Vacker semester bungalow, Varning för svordomar, Violet har ett avslöjande om Victor., Violet är en intressant person tycker John, biljard, fakta sökning på internet., förlorat vad att betala, irritation och svartsjuka, i’ve been waiting for you, kisses of fire, marknad, morgon efter festen., poolen, tufft John!, Övning inför lördagens underhållning
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tildathings/pseuds/Tildathings
Summary: Av en tillfällighet så tittade jag på en reality såpa med min brorsdotter i förra veckan. I såpan ska tio kvinnor och tio män paras ihop och om de lyckas så vinner alla 1 miljon.Hela programmet var så hetero normativt! Efteråt började jag fundera vad som skulle hända om de istället hade med ett antal inte straighta personer. Det är är totalt en AU fic. Sherlock är 27 år och John 33 år för det är de i ACD historierna när de möts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hej läsare till den här historien. Jag heter Tilda och är dyslektiker med en otrolig längtan att berätta historier. Känslan är som en hunger inom mig. 
> 
> Jag skriver med hjälp av tre hjälpprogram.   
> Desperat behov av en korrekturläsare! 
> 
> Hoppas du ändå får någon glädje av min historia, Tilda

Sherlock ser mycket förvånad på Greg. Hur kan han be mig om att göra en sån grej att delta i en reality såpa? Att det sedan var en såpa som gick ut på att para ihop 10 killar med 10 tjejer. Det ända han kan komma på att säga är.  
-Jag är inte heterosexuell och jag vill inte ha någon tjej tafsande på mig!  
-Okey, men 3 personer har dött efter de varit med i förra säsongen av programmet. Vid alla mordoffren har det funnits ett meddelande: du var inte den rätta! Din otrogna idiot! Du sa själv att det måste vara någon som deltagit i det idiotiska programmet. Du såg ett antal avsnitt när du var på drog rehab sist?  
Med en djup suck så svarar Sherlock med ett ilsket och frustrerat svar.  
-Jag har sett alla avsnitt av sista säsongen två gånger. Frustrerat kör han händerna genom håret och stönar högt.  
-Det gav mig ingenting, förutom en hög dos av normativt parningsdans. För att kunna delta i ett sånt program måste jag vara hög som ett hus hela tiden eller bli galen.  
-Jag har pratat med producenterna för programmet. Jag berättade att du var gay. De fick då en idé om att de skulle förändra i programmets karaktär. En kvinna och man är gay. Sedan så blir 3 bisexuell män och 3 kvinnor kastade. 6 är heterosexuell personer av vardera könet.  
-Hur vet man att de 6 personerna är bisexuella?  
-De har bra psykologer och liknande?  
Sherlock skrattar hjärtligt åt den kommentaren. Greg suckar djupt och säger sedan.  
-1 miljon pund är mycket motiverande! För fan! Jag skulle kunna tänka mig och ställa upp för de pengarna. Du behöver inte göra mer än gå på date med en man eller kvinna. Ingen tvingar dig att kramas och kyssas!  
-Förutom om jag är i nupping rummet. OH! De tre mördade personerna sov några gånger i det rummet. Han börjar febrilt leta mellan de olika CD skivorna med förra årets säsong.  
-Nupping rummet?! Greg ser helt häpen på Sherlock.  
-Ja, alla deltagarna delar på 4 rum med några få sängar i. De flesta har endast madrasser på golvet. Så 5-6 personer delar på varje rum under natten. Eftersom de flesta sängar är dubbelsängar delar endel deltagare säng. Det blir rätt högljutt när många snarkar. Därför finns det ett rum som de två som blivit ett par under en vecka kan komma överens om att sova i ett rum ensamma. De måste vara överens om att sova där och som sagt blivit *låsta som ett par* under veckans par ceremoni.  
-Finns det kameror även där? Greg frågar med en mycket förvånad röst.  
-Japp! Men det hindrar inte par från att göka under täcket. Ett par hängde kläder över kamerorna men då smög personer ifrån produktionen in och tog bort dem när de somnat. Paret tänkte inte på att ljudet spelades in!  
-Jösses! Och det får de göra? Finns det inte några lagar emot det.  
Sherlock rycker på axlarna och svarar Greg.  
-Alla deltagare har skrivit på ett medgivande att bli filmade i ljud och bild.  
De får skylla sig själva om de gör något de inte borde. Så alla kommer att veta att jag är gay från första början?  
-Nej, det blir ett stort avslöjande vid starten av tredje veckan. De två första veckorna kommer du bli ett par med kvinnan som också är gay.  
-Vem är det?  
-Irene Adler,,,,,,,  
-Oh, herre gud! Jag har haft nog av hennes händer under universitets tiden.  
-Ja, men ni är vänner och hon vill få lite publicitet.  
-Om jag inte lyckats lösa fallet på tre dagar så kommer jag till castingen. Sherlock ser mycket beslutsam ut när han räcker fram handen till Greg.

Bill kommer hem till den lägenhet som han delar med John sedan tre veckor tilbaka.De två är på långtids permission från sit uppdrag i det militära.  
De kommande dryga sex månaderna känns som en evighet. Både han och John tycker det är svårt att gå från full aktivitet från morgon till kväll till att inte ha något att göra.

De var på puben härom kvällen när en vacker kvinna presenterade sig som Lady Smallwood och att hon arbetade för ett casting företag. Hon berättade om chansen att finna kärleken och vinna 1 miljon pund förutom att de skulle tillbringa 10 veckor på Kreta i en lyxvilla med personal dygnet runt. Bill var glad för nu har det kommit ett brev med uppgifter var de skulle gå för att ha en möjlighet att bli utvalda till tävlingen. Bill vet att John inte är speciellt intresserad att delta. Efter första veckan när de kommit hem hade John sjunkit ner i en depression. Inte blev det bättre efter han träffat sin syster Harry och hennes flickvän Clara. Harry hade blivit kraftigt berusad och svartsjuk på att John och Clara när de hade roligt på dansgolvet. Kvällen hade totalt urartad efter det. Clara hade lyckats få in Harry i en taxi precis före polisen kom dit. John som tack och lov bara hade druckit en öl under hela kvällen hade förklarat för polisen om onykterheten och svartsjukan hos partnern som kommit fram när han och en kvinna dansade. Han berättade inte att den berörda personen var hans syster. Bill höll sig i bakgrunden och sa bara till polisen att han skulle följa John hem. Efter den händelsen förlorade John mycket av sin vilja att engagera sig i något. Det var ett under att Bill fått med honom till puben den där kvällen. 

Tre dagar senare var Sherlock på casting mötet när han fick syn på en intressant man som står en bit ifrån honom. Alla andra i rummet pratar med varandra mycket ivrigt och nervöst. Mannen står alldeles stilla i militärisk hållning med händerna på ryggen. Mannen låter ögonen gå över alla personer mycket vaksam blick. Han har ljust kortsnaggat hår. Han är klädd i jeans, en blåvit skjorta och en grön jacka som ser mycket militärisk ut.  
Långsamt tar sig Sherlock fram till mannen och säger.  
-Afghanistan eller Irak?  
-Förlåt? Vad menar du med det?  
-Jag ser att du är en militär på permission och skulle för allt i världen inte vilja vara här men ni har lovat er vän att följa med hit idag. Du har ingen önskan att bli uttagen att delta men du hoppas att din vän blir det. Själv vill du bara återgå till det militära livet och era patienter som du oroar dig för. Den påtvingade permission kan inte fort nog bli slut vad det ankommer dig. Din vän däremot ser fram emot en semester med kvinnor, sprit och en chans att vinna en miljon.  
-Fantastisk! Hur kan du veta allt det?  
-Tycker du det? Det brukar ingen annan säga när jag har sett vad de är,,,  
-Helt underbart fantastisk! Hur kunde du se allt det där bara genom att se på mig?  
-Militär hållning. Kort militärisk frisyr. Helt ointresserad vad som händer runt omkring dig men du är endå vaksam om något skulle hända eftersom det är mycket människor här. Du är inte nervös över om du blir en av deltagarna eller inte. Helt ointresserad!  
-Hur kunde du veta att jag har patienter som jag oroar mig för? Den påtvingade permissionen?  
-Du tittade och log mot mannen som håller på att skriva in er som sökande till programmet. Han är sjukvårdare i det militära. Alltså, militär läkare som inte vill vara ifrån sina patienter. Varje militär person får ett antal månader hemma för att vila upp sig, inte frivillig ledig.  
John sträcker fram sin hand för att hälsa. Sherlock tar hans hand och skakar den.  
-John Watson  
-Sherlock Holmes  
De ler mot varandra när Bill kommer fram till dem.  
-Nä, men har du gjort en bekantskap! Du som absolut inte skulle lära känna någon här. Mitt namn är Bill Murray.  
-Sherlock Holmes. Han skakar hand med Bill och säger.  
-Hoppas vi får lära känna varandra under inspelningen. 

Sherlock går direkt till Greg och Lady Smallwood som står och pratar med varandra. Försiktigt utan för många blickar och gester gör han klart för dem att de två männen han just pratade med ska vara två av deltagarna.  
Greg ser förvånat på Sherlock och säger.  
-Tror du någon av dem är mördaren?  
-Nej men det är alltid bra att ha med en eller två militärer/sjukvårdspersonal om det hettar till.


	2. Är du den rätta? Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deltagarna i tävlingen är utsedda. Jakten på mördaren kan börja. Irene bestämmer sig för att hjälpa Sherlock i kontakten med de två soldaterna, Bill och John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, jag är förvånad över responsen på första kapitlet. Jag trodde att 1 eller 2 läsare eftersom jag skriver på det lilla språket Svenska.  
> Jag är dyslektiker och det här kapitlet är inte heller beta läst. Vill någon bli beta läsare så tackar jag ja till hjälpen, Tilda

Tre veckor senare var hela inspelnings teamet och deltagarna på väg med flyg till Agapi Beach resort,Malevizi en resort på stranden i Ammoudar. 

När John och Bill steg in i flygplanet får John syn på Sherlock Holmes. John nästan stirrade på den långe mannen som trots en ovanligt varm maj morgon är klädd i en ljusblå skjorta och ljusgrå kostym. Sherlock stod i flygplansgången halvt vänd mot och en mörkhårig kvinna som inte verkade vilja släppa förbi honom i gången. Hon håller ett stadigt tag om hans högra arm. John går fram till paret och säger till Sherlock.

-Så du blev också utsedd som deltagare, Sherlock? Genast vänder sig Sherlock emot honom och ler ett äkta leende.  
-Hej John, blev din vän också utvald?  
-Ja ja men! Svarar Bill bakom Johns rygg och fortsätter med att säga till alla tre.  
-Nu ska vi ha kul, grabbar och tjejer!  
-Hej Bill, det här är Irene Adler. Irene, det här är John Watson och Bill? Förlåt, jag har glömt ditt efternamn Bill?  
-Hej Irene, jag heter Murray i efternamn. Är på permission från Afghanistan där jag tillsammans med John här har försökt att rädda så många liv som möjligt i sjuktältet.  
-Åh, två läkare?  
-Nu har du otur, jag är bara en stackars sjukvårdare och soldat. John däremot är läkare och prickskytt!  
-Det här blir bättre och bättre! Två soldater, Sherlock!  
-Ja, du ska väll ha något att roa dig med? Suckar Sherlock högt.  
Nu kommer fler personer ombord som vill hitta någonstans att sitta. Snabbt sätter sig Irene ner på den högra sidan av gången. Samtidigt sträcker hon fram en hand och tar tag i Bills närmaste arm och säger.  
-Kom och sitt med mig, soldaten! Vi kan ha en intressant diskussion om disciplin under resan.  
Förvånat ramlar Bill in på platsen bredvid Irene. Sherlock himlar med ögonen och går och sätter sig längst in på den vänstra sidan. John står och harklar sig en stund och tittar på platsen bredvid Sherlock.  
-Varsågod, jag tror nog vi kan stå ut med varandras sällskap under den här resan, eller?  
-Ja, det tror jag nog. Svarar John och sjunker ner på platsen bredvid Sherlock.  
Med låg röst frågar han Sherlock.  
-Har jag missuppfatta saker och ting eller känner du Irene sedan tidigare?  
-Ja, jag känner henne sedan universitet. Svarar Sherlock honom lite häpet.  
-Hur kunde du förstå det?  
-När ni pratade med och om varandra så fanns det en intimitet i era röster och er mimik hos er båda. En före detta flickvän?  
-Nej vi har aldrig varit ett par. Bara studerat vissa ämnen tillsammans. Hon är iallafall inte tråkig och ingen idiot heller som de flesta människor är.  
-Åh, hon är den där personen som slapp undan? Tja, kanske den här tävlingen kan hjälpa dig?  
Sherlock vet inte vad han ska svara John. Enligt kontraktet han också måste skriva på så får han inte komma ut ur garderoben fören efter tredje par ceremonin. Han får häller inte berätta för de andra deltagarna vilka som är bi eller hetero personer för det kan hjälpa alla deltagare att vinna miljonen.  
Efter en viss tvekan så svarar han John med ett mumlat.  
-Vi får väll se? 

De har alla fyra mycket trevligt under resan. Diskussionerna är ibland nästan hetsiga mellan Irene och Bill. Medans John och Sherlock kan sitta en lång stund tysta. John läser i en pocket bok och Sherlock tittar igenom sinna anteckningar om fallet som han har försökt att lösa under flera veckor. Han är så frustrerande att känna att han är så nära lösningen men den sista pusselbiten vill inte passa in. Han är helt övertygad om att *nupping rummet* har med lösningen på gåtan att göra. Han suckar så djupt så John tittar frågande på honom.  
-Åh, jag tänkte bara på att jag måste dela rum med minst 5 personer jag inte känner.  
Irene som har bra hörsel och långa öron när hon vill svarar honom högt från andra sidan av gångraden.  
-Du känner mig och du verkar ju komma bra överens med John och Bill? Om vi får tag på en tjej till som vill dela rum med oss så blir det ju bara en person du måste lära känna helt nytt? Vad säger ni grabbar som känner varandra skulle ni kunna tänka er att dela rum med mig och Sherlock?  
John ser osäkert på Bill men hans egna magkänslan är *svara ja, Bill*!  
-För mig är det helt okey. Vad säger du? Han ser på John som får fram ett.  
-Ja! I magen känns det som om 1000 fjärilar har släppts lösa.  
John ser på Sherlock som ler tillbaka och nickar sitt gillande.

Oh, Gud hjälpe mig, tänker John. Vad har jag nu trasslat in mig i? En fantastisk snygg man som är kär i sin kvinnliga vän som är fantastiskt vacker och vi ska dela rum i x antal veckor! Tänk om de börjar hångla när vi är på rummet? Skärpning John! Han är en helt heterosexuell man som deltar i en tävling för att vinna en kvinnas kärlek och 1 miljon! Du är också med i tävlingen för att göra samma sak. Pengarna skulle jag verkligen behöva. Mitt sparkonto är inte mycket att skryta med.

Oh, det gick ju bättre än jag trodde, tack Irene! Sherlock ler i mjugg för sig själv. Sedan så slår en tanke honom. Kanske *nupping rums* problemet kunde lösa sig också lika enkelt. Han har inget emot att hångla eller ha sex med rätt person. Fast hur ska jag kunna ta reda på om John är en av deltagarna som är bi? Han är ju helt underbar där han sitter med en bok i knäet och sakta snurrande på en hårlänk mellan fingrarna. 

När de kommer fram till Agapi Beach resort får de reda på att deltagarna ska bo i 5 bungalows med 4 bäddar i varje rum. Irene tar kommandot över deras lilla grupp och får dom inbokade på samma bungalow. När de kommer upp på rummet så ser de att rummet består av en mycket stor dubbelsäng som 3 personer lätt kan sova i och en stor bäddsoffa som efter en ordentlig upp bäddning visar sig vara mycket bekväm.  
-Pax för den här platsen! Tjuter Bill medan han klappar på platsen bredvid sig och ser på John.  
-Ner med arslet här, Doktorn! Sedan skrattar han lyckligt.  
-Iallafall någon som är nöjd. Ler Irene tillbaka till Bill där han ligger.  
John läger sig ner bredvid Bill.  
-Ja, jag har då sovit på betydligt värre ställen än det här. Även om jag skulle vakna med ditt fula tryne bredvid mig, säger Bill och knuffar till John.  
-Höger eller vänster sida Sherlock? frågar Irene  
-Välj du, mig gör det detsamma.  
-Okey, skyll dig själv då väljer jag höger sida.


	3. 3 kapitlet Är du den rätta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, Irene, John och Bill installerar sig i sitt nya rum. Vid middagen får Sherlock ett oväntat möte med sitt tidigare liv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snälla, om någon skulle vilja korrektur läsa den här historien skulle jag vara så tacksam. Jag är dyslektiker och skriver med hjälp av ordbehandlings program, rättstavningsprogram och talsyntes. Ändå smiter stavfel och grammatikfel med när jag skriver. Ändå är skrivandet en sån glädje i mitt liv. Tack Tilda

Alla fyra gör sig hemmastadd i rummet som ska bli deras hem för ett antal veckor framöver. De bestämmer vem av dem som ska använda vilken garderob och vilken byrålåda i rummet. Sherlock har precis gjort färdig sin hylla i badrummet med hår och hud produkter när han hör att en knackning på dörren och en kvinna kommer in i deras rum. Hon ber med hög röst att alla ska samlas i vardagsrummet som tillhör deras rum.

När han kommer in i rummet står en brunhårig och brunögd ung kvinna med ett stort leende på läpparna och väntar på alla deltagare i rummet. När alla deltagare satt sig ner i soffan eller i de två fåtöljerna så börjar kvinnan presentera sig.

-Hej alla! Jag heter Janine Hawkins och kommer att vara er kontakt person och guide under er tid med programmet. Om ni har några funderingar eller klagomål så är det till mig ni ska vända er. Jag ser att ni har gjort er hemmastadda i ert rum. Är allt bra hittills?

Deltagarna svarar henne med att nicka eller mumla ett ja till svar.  
-Bra! Då ska jag berätta om kvällens aktiviteter. I kväll kommer ni äta middag ute på terassen vid poolen om en timme eftersom det är en så varm kväll. Ni får mingla med de andra deltagarna men i morgon vid första filmningen kommer ni att göra en officiell presentation av er själva inför alla deltagarna. Vi börjar filma klockan 9 i morgon bitti.  
Ni är alla här för att hitta er partner i livet och kärlek och förhoppningsvis även pengar. Håll ögonen och hjärtat öppet så lyckas ni nog med att finna både kärlek och pengar.

Sherlock har väldigt svårt att koncentrera sig på vad Janine pratar om. Själv tycker han det är bara löjligt att någon kan tro att de kan hitta kärleken i ett program. Vinna pengar däremot, tänker han, kan jag förstå. Han tittar på Bill och tänker på hur han kunde genom sin slutledningsförmåga se att han ville få en semester med kvinnor, sprit och kanske vinna pengar. Bill tror inte heller att han ska finna kärleken. John lägger märke till att Sherlock tittar intensivt på Bill som sitter bredvid honom i soffan. Visserligen sitter Sherlock rakt framför dem i en fåtölj men han förstår inte varför han stirrar på Bill? 

Bill har bara sin uppmärksamhet på Janine. Han tänker för sig själv att det är synd att hon inte är en av de kvinnliga deltagarna. Så han ser varken att Sherlock eller Johns tittar på honom. Irene är road av Johns uppenbara irritation över att Sherlock är så intresserad av Bill. 

Janine har pratat om vikten av att inte dricka för mycket under middagen och kvällen utan att alla deltagarna måste vara nyktra till första inspelnings tillfället nästa morgon. Hon avslutar med att påminna om att de alla har skrivit på ett kontrakt och om någon skulle bryta emot kontraktet så blir personen hemskickad och en ersättare får istället överta deras plats.  
Sherlock reagerar på vad Janine säger och räcker upp sin hand för att ställa en fråga.  
-Ja, Sherlock.  
-Så ni har ytterligare en person som matchar var och en av oss deltagare?  
-Ja, men inte till 90-100 % som er första matchning har.  
-De skulle vara mycket intressant att få ta del av hur den matchningen gjorts och på vilka parametrar matchningen grundar sig på när programmet är inspelat och klart. Tror du det finns en möjlighet att få göra det?  
-Jag vet inte vad jag ska svara på den frågan. Janine ser mycket häpen ut. Irene ler stort och har svårt att inte börja skratta. Så typiskt Sherlock! John ser med beundran på Sherlock. Bill tittar på alla de andra och förstår ingenting?! Vadå en andra matchning?!  
-Jag får återkomma med ett svar när jag pratat med mina överordnade. Fast du får inga såna uppgifter under tiden vi filmar.  
-Som jag sa, efter filmningen. Svarar Sherlock henne bestämt.  
-Det är lika bra ni gör er iordning för middagen så ska jag gå till nästa bungalow. Tack för nu och så ses vi om en stund på terassen.  
Janine går och de börjar byta till nya kläder. 

När de alla fyra kommer ner till terassen så är det många människor där. Sherlock tar ett djupt andetag och känner olusten krypa över ryggen. Så många människor som han måste försöka att inte bli ovän med på en gång för att kunna leva och umgås med alla under 10 veckor. Varför lät han sig övertalas att göra det här? 

Så får han syn på två personer som står lite vid sidan om och pratar intensivt med varandra.  
Kvinnan är lång för att vara kvinna, minst 1.80. Hon har inte högklackade skor utan vita ballerina skor. Mörkt lockigt hår som är klippt i en snygg kort frisyr.  
Hon har en ljusrosa skjorta till en figurnära vit kostym.  
Det är mannen som har fått Sherlock att reagera så starkt.  
Mannen är lika lång som kvinnan. Ljushårig och Sherlock vet att han har havsgröna ögon. Han är klädd i en grå kostym med en grön skjorta som är i samma färg som hans ögon, Victor! 

Snabbt tar han tag i Irene och viskar i hennes öra.  
-Vad i helvete gör Victor Trevor här?! Irene följer hans blick och ser på kvinnan och mannen.  
-Så han är inte här för att vara din partner i tävlingen?  
En enda blick på Sherlock säger henne att så är definitivt inte fallet.  
-Så dum jag är! Ni skildes inte som vänner precis. Men det är över 6 år sedan.  
-Han kan förstöra allt arbete vi gjort för att finna mördaren!  
-Ta det lite lugnt. Gå tillbaka in, skyll på att du måste göra något. Jag går och pratar med Victor. Vänta där tills jag kommer och hämtar dig.

-Hej, har det hänt nått? Varför är du så upprörd, Sherlock? John tar tag i Sherlocks arm och frågar med låg röst.  
I tid kommer Sherlock ihåg att han inte får tala om ännu att han är gay och just fått syn på sin fd pojkvän.  
-Irene och jag har just fått syn på en person som gick på universitet samtidigt som vi gick där. Victor och jag hade ett rejält bråk sist vi sågs.  
Sherlock har ställt sig med ryggen åt Victor håll medan han pratar med John.  
-Kom! Säger Sherlock och går med raska steg tillbaka till deras bungalow.  
John följer med utan ett ord. De går till deras rum. De möter Janine i korridoren utanför deras dörr så hon frågar.  
-Vart ska ni? Det är dags att äta middag.  
-Vi kommer, Sherlock måste ha druckit mycket vatten och behöver en toalett och jag glömde kameran. Måste ju föreviga den första kvällen på det här äventyret! Svarar John henne med ett litet skratt.  
-Okey men skynda er! 

När Janine gått säger Sherlock med låg röst till John.  
-Tack för hjälpen.  
John bara nickar och öppnar dörren till deras rum.


	4. Kapitel 4   Är du den rätta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tänker tillbaka varför Victor och han skildes som ovänner. Victor och Sherlock möts igen efter över 6 års separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag fortsätter skriva fast jag inte fått tag på någon korrektur läsare. Jag gör det av den enkla orsaken att få berätta en historia som jag ser den och som jag skulle vilja läsa. Ja, jag är självisk. Hoppas även jag kan roa någon annan läsare, Tilda

John letade reda på sin kamera för han tänkte det var ingen dålig idé att fotografera iallafall de tre som han skulle bo med under ett antal veckor. 

Sherlock går in på toaletten och fixar till sitt hår och allmänt kritiskt granskar sitt yttre i spegeln. Han har fjärilar i magen över att träffa Victor igen. Sista gången de sågs hade Victor sagt att han var så arg på sig själv att han låtit sig bli involverad i ett förhållande med Sherlock. Victor hade försökt att inte gråta men tårarna hade ändå fallit på hans kinder. Med ilskna rörelser hade han försökt att få bort tårarna. Så hade han sagt de ord som Sherlock alltid bar med sig.  
-Hur kan du tro att någon kommer att älska dig under någon längre tid, det är ju omöjligt att göra!  
-Du är för fan ett freak! Gå omkring och berätta hemligheter som ingen har bett dig om att berätta och förstör liv som annars skulle vara,,,,,, Victor tråkade ilsket några tårar till. Han vänder sig om för att gå därifrån. Som avskeds replik när han hastigt gick genom dörren från Sherlocks studentrum var mycket förnedrande att höra för Sherlock.  
-Om några år är du inte så snygg så då vill ingen ens lägga tid på försöka få dig i säng!

Det var det sista Sherlock hade sätt eller hört från Victor under alla dessa år som gått sedan dess. Genast efter deras sista möte hade Victor åkt hem till pappans stora lantegendom Donnithorpe i Norfolk. 

Hela dramat hade börjat med att Victor hade bjudit hem Sherlock till sitt hem under sommarledigheten under andra året av Sherlocks Universitets studier.  
Under de fyra veckor Sherlock hade besökt far och son Trevor hade de pratat mycket om att Sherlock var mycket duktig i dra slutsatser bara genom att se på en människa. Pappa Trevor hade uppmanat Sherlock att använda sin förmåga i att göra gott och hjälpa andra människor. Trevor Sr arbetade själv som domare. Sherlock hade efter uppmaning från Victor Sr om att prova att utläsa vad han kunde se om hans liv. 

När Sherlock började läsa av pappa Trevor tänkte han inte på vad han sa utan mer på att imponera på mannen som hade uppmuntrat honom så mycket. Just när Sherlock hade sagt att Trevor Sr ville glömma en person med initialerna J A så svimmade han. De båda pojkarna försökte få liv i honom och lyckades efter en stund.  
Då förklarade Trevor Sr att J A var en person som han haft en kärlekshistoria med som han försökt att glömma men som han inte lyckats med trots ett lyckligt äktenskap med Trevors mamma. Tyvärr, var hon död sedan 10 år. 

Efter den kvällen blev stämningen mellan de tre männen mycket tryckt och Sherlock avbröt sitt besök och återvände till London.  
7 veckor senare ringde Victor och talade om att hans pappa var mycket sjuk. Han hade drabbats av två TIA attacker på två dagar.  
Pappan var mycket orolig och frågade ständigt efter Sherlock. Victor frågade om Sherlock kunde tänka sig att besöka Trevor Sr för att lugna honom.  
Sherlock kom försent till Donnithorne för pappan hade dött en halvtimme fören han kom fram. 

Sherlock hoppar högt när han hör en knackning på toalett dörren.  
-Sherlock, Irene och Victor har kommit och vill prata med dig. Det är lite bråttom för Janine är på krigsstigen om varför vi är här uppe på rummet och inte på terassen och äter middag. John låter orolig på rösten när han pratar utanför den låsta toalett dörren.  
-Jag kommer.  
Sherlock tvättar hastigt händerna och torkar dem. Ser på sig själv i spegeln och ger sig själv en nickning till sig själv.  
-Klar för strid!

John, Irene och Victor sitter i vardagsrumsdelen av rummet. Victor reser sig ifrån den fåtölj han suttit i medans han väntade på att Sherlock. Han går med utsträckta händer emot honom som om han vill krama om Sherlock När Sherlock ser det tar han ett steg mot sin vänster sida där John står och ser på Victor. Snabbt vänder John blicken emot Sherlock och gör samtidigt en snabb rörelse att ställa sig framför Sherlock som ett skydd.  
-Oh, jag tänkte inte slå honom! Sherlock, jag är så förtvivlat ledsen över vad jag sa sist vi träffades. Det ända jag kan försvara mig med är att jag hade sorg efter pappas bortgång och de hemligheter du kunde avslöja om hans liv. Jag var helt nerbruten och du råkade hamna i skottlinjen av min ilska, sorg och frustration. Jag har skämts så under de här åren och skam till sägandes inte vågat kontakta dig och be om ursäkt.

Victor andas hastigt, nästan flämtande som om han har svårt att få fram orden. Han är högröd och med ett nästan panikartad uttryck i ansiktet. Sherlock tittar ner i golvet och mumlar.  
-Jag är ledsen att allt blev så fel.  
-Herregud! Det är ju inte du som ska be om ursäkt, Sherlock! Allt var min pappas och mitt fel! 

Janine kommer in i rummet bakom Sherlock och John.  
-Vad skriker ni om? Ni kan inte hunnit bli ovänner redan ni har ju just träffats?  
-Irene, Victor och jag känner redan varandra sedan Universitetet. Victor och jag skildes som ovänner efter ett bråk förr 6 år sedan. Irene och jag tänkte det var bättre vi diskuterade här i stället för framför alla de andra deltagarna. Vi har båda just bett varandra om ursäkt. 

Det blir tyst i rummet efter Sherlocks förklaring.  
Victor tar ett djupt andetag och säger.  
-Jag är verkligen ledsen och hoppas vi båda kan delta i den här tävlingen?  
-Jag har inga problem med det, Victor. Det är upp till dig om du vill att jag ska lämnar eller om du vill lämna tävlingen?  
-Nä, stopp där ni,,,,,,,,  
Victor avbryter Janine bryskt.  
-Jag vill att vi båda fortsätter tävlingen och att vi försöker förlåta varandra och blir vänner igen, vad säger du, Sherlock?  
Sherlock sträcker fram sin högra hand för acceptera förslaget.  
-Helt okey förslag för mig.  
-Du har ju redan skaffat dig en livvakt om det skulle bli ytterligare bråk? Victor ser på John med ett leende och efter han skakat hand med Sherlock gör han detsamma med John.  
John hälsar på Victor men har en rynka i pannan som gör att han har ett missbelåtet utryck i ansiktet.  
-Jag delar rum med Sherlock så jag kommer att finnas i närheten,,,,,

Sherlock ser förvånat på John. Sherlock känner även värme sprida sig i kroppen, John måste tycka om honom?!  
-Okey, alla är överens hur vi ska göra? Då går vi och äter middag!  
Janine gestikulerar att alla ska lämna rummet. John väntar tills först Irene sedan Victor och Janine har gått ut ur rummet innan han lägger sin vänstra hand på Sherlocks rygg och guidar honom ut ur rummet.


	5. Kapitel 5 Är du den rätta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siri King, kan hon vara en intressant kvinna för Victor? 
> 
> John, alltid den som tar hand om Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej alla läsare. Jag har mycket roligt när jag skriver den här historien. Det ända som oroar mig är om det är mycket stavfel eller grammatisk fel? Jag gör så gott jag kan med mina tre hjälpmedels program men är rädd att mycket blir fel ändå. Ser ni något som jag kan ändra meddela mig gärna i så fall,Tilda

När de kommer ut på terassen så har de övriga deltagarna och programmets presentatör Jonny Mars satt sig vid ett av de små borden med 4-6 personer vid varje bord. Jonny Mars reser sig och kommer fram till Janine med ett ansikte som visar oro, förvåning och undran över vad som har hänt. Janine svarar med att ta honom avsides och med låg röst förklara situationen. Undertiden hon gör det går de övriga fyra fram till ett bord där kvinnan som Victor pratade med tidigare när Sherlock först såg dem sitter. 

Victor går först fram till kvinnan med ett leende på läpparna.  
-Siri, får jag och mina vänner dela bord med dig?  
-Naturligtvis får ni det. Jag funderade just vart du tog vägen? Siri besvarar hans leende och ser mycket glad ut. Hon har en bred sydstats amerikansk Engelska när hon pratar"  
-Jag upptäckte att inte bara min uni vän Irene som vi träffade förut var här ut även Sherlock Holmes. Tyvärr hade Sherlock och jag bråkat sist vi sågs och Irene trodde det var bäst vi pratade i enrum först. Så får jag presentera alla för varandra?  
-Victor, sluta vara så högtravande, jag heter Irene Adler och det här är Sherlock och vår rumskompis under inspelningen, John Watson.  
-Trevligt att träffas, jag heter Siri King. 

Victor sätter sig bredvid Siri på hennes högra sidan och Irene sätter sig bredvid henne på den vänstra.  
Sherlock sätter sig framför Irene med John bredvid sig. Den plats som är ledig blir snabbt upptagen av Janine.  
-Är allt okey med Mr Mars? Frågar Victor.  
-Ja då, han blev bara glad att ni valde att begrava stridsyxan! Hon skrattar åt sitt egna skämt och fortsätter sedan med att säga.  
-Det är en buffé, de övriga har redan hämtat mat. Ska vi se vad de har att bjuda på?  
De övriga reser på sig och börjar gå till buffé bordet. Sherlock sitter kvar vid bordet och leker frånvarande med sin gaffel. Tankarna på mötet med Victor och att han hade bet om ursäkt. John har tagit några steg mot maten när han märker att Sherlock inte är med honom. Han vänder och går tillbaka och lägger en hand på Sherlocks vänstra axel och kramar lätt för att få hans uppmärksamhet.  
-Sherlock, vi ska hämta något att äta.  
-Jag är inte hungrig.  
-Du har inte ätit nåt på över 6 timmar! Kom nu.  
-Jag brukar äta med längre tid än så mellan måltiderna.  
Tyst tittar John på Sherlock och så frågar han.  
-Vill du ha något att dricka? Jag rekommenderar att du inte dricker något med alkohol om du inte äter.  
-Juice? Vatten.  
-Okey jag tar med mig juice och vatten till dig när jag hämtar åt mig själv något att dricka.  
-Tack. Sherlock ser förvånat efter John.  
Victor kommer som första person tillbaka till bordet med en dignande tallrik.  
-Han har fallit för dig ordentligt, Sherlock. Hoppas det inte blir komplicerat när ni delar rum?  
-Jag har inte en aning om vad du pratar om? Siri verkar trevlig?  
-Inga skelett i garderoben, som jag borde veta om innan jag visar ett intresse?  
-Inte vid en första anblick. Ni tycker ju båda om hästar och hundar så jag ser inga problem med det. Du är ju inte allergisk mot djur och har själv 2 hundar och rider så ofta du kan.  
-3 och en katt!  
-Förlåt, vad då.  
-Jag har tre Golden retriver och en katt, persier katt.  
-Oh, har du djur med? Säger Siri som kommit tillbaka till bordet och hör det sista som Victor säger till Sherlock.  
hon fortsätter ned att berätta om sina husdjur. -Jag har en häst, Softy som jag rider fälttävlan med och två taxar, My och Mo. 

De börjar prata om sina husdjur och glömmer snabbt Sherlock och de andra omkring bordet. Sherlock tittar nu ordentligt på Siri men ser inget han måste varna Victor för. Han ser att hon är en rik kvinna som ärvt sin förmögenhet från farföräldrarna. Hon ägnar sina dagar åt ridsport och arbete med hjälporganisationer. När han tänker efter så är hon en perfekt partner för Victor och hans livssituation som ägare till en stor lantegendom. 

John kommer tillbaka till bordet med två tallrikar. En ställer han framför sig, full med kött, kyckling, grönsaker och ris. Den andra tallriken ställer han mellan sig och Sherlock. Den är full med en grönsakssallad med en fräsch dressing som luktar citron. Skivor av ananas, papaya och vattenmelon och även några tunna skivor av skinka ligger på tallriken.  
Sherlock sneglar på tallriken som står bredvid honom. Det luktar frestande från dressingen och grönsakerna och frukten ser mycket fräscha ut.  
John har undertiden Sherlock granskade tallriken varit efter en öl åt sig själv och en juice till Sherlock. Han har även tagit med en stor flaska med vatten. 

John sätter sig ner och börjar äta. Han frågar Janine efter hon kommit tillbaka om de kommande dagarnas inspelning och aktiviteter. Han låssas inte se att Sherlocks gaffel först själ all frukt från tallriken. När all frukt var uppäten rör Sherlock rastlöst på sig där han sitter på stolen.  
Irene fångar Johns blick och ler, hon har förstått vad John har gjort. Snabbt vänder sig John till Victor och frågar honom hur det är att vara lantägare nuförtiden. 

Irenes blickar och leende och Johns demonstrativa ointresse över den tallrik han ätit ifrån får Sherlock att förstå att tallriken var till honom?  
Med en djup suck och en lång blick av förundran på John tar han tallriken och skär upp skinkan och börjar äta. Salladen är mycket god med den sur/söta dressingen som är mycket god till skinkan. 

Varför hade John inte gnällt på honom att äta? Om någon någonsin brydde sig om att han inte åt så brukade de gnata och gnälla för att få honom att äta. Som mamma, Mycroft eller vid ytterst sällsynta tillfällen Lestrade.  
Han äter varje smula på tallriken och dricker upp all vätska John gett honom. Först när han druckit upp allt vatten inser han hur törstig han varit.

-Vill du ha te? Jag tänkte hämta till mig? John frågar efter en stund.  
-Jag kan hämta till oss båda. Svarar Sherlock honom snabbt och fortsätter sedan med att säga.  
-Tack för maten du hämtade. Jag märkte inte att jag var hungrig fören maten stod framför mig.  
-Jag tar gärna en kopp te med lite mjöl i om du hämtar te?  
-Earl Grey eller något annat te?  
-Earl Grey är bra, tack. 

Efter middagen och en kopp te var alla nöjda med att gå till sängs efter en lång dag. Det tar lite tid för alla att bli klara i det enda badrummet de har när alla fyra ska göra sig klara. Sherlock sätter sig och mailar Greg och Mycroft om hur utredningen går undertiden han väntar på sin tur.  
När han äntligen får komma in och göra sig iordning för natten känner han en trötthet som han sällan upplevt. Alla händelser under dagen som det oväntade mötet med Victor. Alla gamla känslor, minnen och rädslor som igen kom upp på ytan. Sedan John,,,,,oh John!


	6. Kapitel 6  Är du den rätta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John har en intressant morgon som gör honom mycket *hot and bothered*. Det är inte alltid lätt att dela rum med andra människor. Speciellt om man är i en varm miljö där kläder är? Hmm, inte så viktigt?
> 
> Nu börjar tävligen och funderingar på vem som ska bilda par med vem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag har fortfarande ingen korrektur läsare så tyvärr kan jag inte göra något åt stavfel och grammatisk fel. Ledsen för det.  
> Hoppas ni ändå blir lite road av historien, Tilda

John vaknar vid halv sex tiden nästa morgon för att han behöver gå på toaletten. När han är påväg dit tittar han till mot den stora sängen som Sherlock och Irene sover i. Han tittar till igen för det han ser är så fascinerande. Irene ligger mitt i sängen, på rygg och med händerna över huvudet under kudden. Sherlock ligger med sitt huvud på hennes bröst med ena armen draperad över hennes midja och ett ben över hennes ben. Fast det är en annan omständighet som får John att stirra på paret i sängen. Sherlock har ingenting på sig förutom ett par minimala svarta kalsonger. Irene har en mycket tunt siden nattlinne i en mörkröd färg. John stirrar på Sherlocks långa kropp och hans runda rumpa i kontrast med ryggen som ser ut som en vit skulptur blivit lagd över kvinnan i sängen.  
-Victor! Säger Sherlock plötligt. 

Vid ljudet av Sherlocks röst vaknar John upp ur sina funderingar över kroppar och skulpturer. Han skyndar sig in i toaletten innan Sherlock eller de andra två i rummet får syn på honom stående där stirrande. När han kommer in i toaletten tar han ett första andetaget på en lång stund. Först då förstår han att han hållit andan medan han tittade på paret i sängen.

-Oh, vad har jag nu lyckats trassla in mig i? Mumlar han lågt till sig själv.  
Varför drömmer Sherlock om Victor? Visserligen hade de bråkat för många år sedan men vid middagen igår verkade ju både Sherlock och Victor vara bered att bli vänner igen? Undrar vad Irene kommer att säga om hon visste att Sherlock låg draperad över henne som om han ägde henne?  
Varken Bill eller John kunde inte riktigt förstå deras relation. De hade haft en viskande diskussion om det när de hade suttit i soffan efter de gjort sig hemmastadd i rummet medan de väntade på att de andra två skulle bli klara. Båda hade fått en känsla av att de var som om de var två syskon? Deras relation visade på vänskap men även rivalitet och frustration med varandra? Var Irene, kvinnan som försvann innan Sherlock han fånga henne? Eller ville Irene bli fångad men omständigheter gjorde att de skildes åt? Kanske de var ett av de par som skulle bildas under tävlingen?  
John stönar frustrerat och reser sig och tvättar händerna. Han samlar sig och går ut i rummet igen.

Sherlock sitter på sängen iklädd endast kalsongerna fortfarande men han sitter och scrollar på sin mobil. Han tittar upp när John kommer in i rummet och ler.  
Sedan reser han sig upp och går emot John med bestämda steg som får John att känna sig som ett byte som en jägare är påväg emot.  
Just när han kommer fram till John stannar han till och ler ett litet leende och passerar sedan honom och öppnar toalettdörren och går in.  
John har blivit alldeles röd i ansiktet och har lite svårt att andas. Försiktigt släpper han ut luften i sina lungor och tar ett nytt andetag.  
Varför i helsike gjorde han på det viset?! John skriker inombords och vet inte vad han ska göra nu klockan är bara tio i sex och filmningen börjar först klockan 9? Det kommer att vara omöjligt för honom att somna om.

Han går in i det lilla pentryt som tillhör rummet och börjar göra iordning en kanna kaffe. Det är just färdigt när Sherlock kommer ut nyduschad och med en badhandukar hängande på höfterna.  
-Finns det kaffe till mig med? Sherlock ser John djupt i ögonen och frågar med låg röst.  
Igen känner sig John förvirrad och blir igen röd om kinderna. Fast han möter stadigt Sherlocks blick.  
-Jag gjorde en hel kanna. Svara han också med låg röst.  
-Jag ska bara byta om först.  
-God morgon, killar. Ni behöver inte viska. Jag är redan vaken och efter vad jag förstod på Irene så kan hon sova även om en bomb exploderar när hon väl somnat.  
-God morgon, Bill. Ja, Irene är inte lätt väckt på morgonen.  
Bill och John tittar på varandra efter den upplysningen och funderar igen hur nära relation de två har eller har haft till varandra?  
-Okey, dags för mig att låna muggen! Bill reser sig ur bedsoffan och sträcker sig efter nya underkläder.  
-Bäst jag passar på att duscha innan Irene vaknar och tar all tid där att göra sig klar. 

John häller upp en kopp kaffe och tar ett kex och går ut på altanen.  
Vilken morgon? Och kommer de kommande morgonens att bli på det här visset? Kommer jag att få se Sherlock nästan naken varje morgon i flera veckor? Försiktigt försöker han få sin intresserade penis att bli mindre synlig i pyjamasbyxorna.  
Just när problemet är lite bättre gömt kommer Sherlock ut på altanen med en kopp kaffe och ett kex i handen. Han är klädd i svarta byxor och en vit skjorta som är bara till hälften knäppt. 

John vet inte var han ska titta.  
-Så idag är första par ceremonien? Vilken av kvinnorna är du intresserad av, av de du hittills träffat? Frågar Sherlock samtidigt som han sätter sig bredvid John i hammocken. Han sitter mycket nära så John kan känna hans lårmuskler emot sina egna lårmuskler.  
-Siri och Irene är väll redan upptagna? De andra har jag inte pratat med. De var några som jag såg igår som kan bli intressanta när jag lärt känna dem? Fast idag är det ju kvinnorna som väljer.  
-Jaha, är det de som väljer först?  
-Janine och Jonny sa det igår kväll efter middagen. Hörde du inte det?  
-Några pratade och pratade och jag satte dem på tyst.  
-Gör du ofta så när folk pratar?  
-När de är otroligt tråkiga och långrandiga. Varför kan människor inte bara säga vad de menar?  
-De gjorde de nog igår? Summan av det de sa var att vi skulle klä upp oss tills klockan 9 nu på morgonen. Först kommer vi att bli filmade en och en där vi berättar vem vi är och vad vi jobbar med. Vi ska även berätta vilka egenskaper vi söker i vår dröm partner, har du satt mig på tyst nu?  
-Nej! Jag lyssnar. Du har en bra röst att lyssna till, trygg och lugn.  
-Okey, då fortsätter jag. Tjejerna filmas först sedan vi killar. Vi blir filmade i alfabetsordning. Undertiden någon av oss blir filmade är det mingel så vi ska gå runt och lära känna varandra. Vi blev uppmanade att prata med alla minst en gång. Vi ska även lära känna killarna för vi kommer att samarbeta och umgås mycket under film tiden.  
I kväll klockan 18 så filmas par ceremonien och då bestämmer tjejerna vem de vill bilda par med. Orkar du lyssna lite mer?  
-Är det mer? Okey låt mig få hämta mera kaffe till oss båda så kan du fortsätta sedan.

När Sherlock kommer tillbaka med kaffe till dem båda så följer Bill efter ut med en kopp te i handen.  
-Vi får snart gå och äta frukost buffé. Irene sa att hon inte ville ha någon frukost. Hon ligger fortfarande kvar i sängen, vilket morgon humör hon har?!  
-John du skulle berätta vad som händer efter vi bildat par i kväll?  
-Då blir det FEST! Gastar Bill och skrattar lyckligt. Sherlock gör en sur min.

-Ja, det blir fest som är obligatorisk för alla paren som ska gemensamt berätta hur de känner det efter valen som blivit gjorda.  
-Vem bestämmer vem som väljer vem? Sherlock ser fundersamt på John.  
-Första gången skulle det vara i bokstavsordning. Vid senare par ceremonier kommer de att lotta turordning. Nästa vecka blir det också i bokstavsordning eftersom det är första gången för oss killar. 

Sherlock tänker det är rätt smart av ledningen av produktionen av programmet att göra på det viset för Irene kommer att få välja först och nästa vecka har han hunnit skrämma iväg många av kvinnorna så då kanske Irene kan bli hans partner igen.  
-Nu ska jag gå och göra mig klar innan Irene vaknar och sedan kan vi gå och äta frukost. Säger John och reser sig ur hammocken. När han har tagit sit första steg ändrar han sig och vänder sig om och fångar Sherlocks blick.  
Med en mycket bestämd Kaptens röst säger han till Sherlock.  
-Du följer med oss till frukosten även om du inte äter något för hela det här äventyret går ut på att lista ut vem din partner är. Risken finns att det INTE är Irene. Bill och jag är här för att vinna pengar även om vi inte hittar vår dröm partner, förstått?!  
-JA! Johns titel följer nästan med av bara farten men Sherlock hinner bita av floden av ord fören han säger Kapten,,,,,,,


	7. Kapitel  7  Är du den rätta?

När männen kommer ner till frukostbuffén så ser de att bara några få deltagare är vakna och beredda att äta frukost så tidigt på morgonen. Sherlock får syn på tre kvinnor som sitter på altanen. Han tänker medans han observerar kvinnorna.  
”Har jag get mig in i leken så får jag leken tåla”.   
\- De där tre tjejerna kanske vi kan börja med att lära känna medans vi äta frukost?  
\- Ja, vi måste ju börja nånstans att lära känna kvinnorna i spelet och försöka klura ut vilken som är vår partner enligt *hjärnskrynklarna*. Svarar John honom med road röst.   
\- Inte riktigt i min smak i kvinnor men man vet ju aldrig,,,,,,,mumlar Bill som svar till deras diskussion. 

De tre kvinnorna tittar upp på männen när de närmar sig deras bord. Sherlock slår på charmen och går in i rollen som charmör.  
-God morgon, damerna. Ursäktar ni om vi delar bord med er? Mitt namn är Sherlock Holmes och det här är mina rumskamrater under inspelningen, John Watson och Bill Murray.  
-God morgon. Vi är också rumskamrater på det här äventyret.  
Svarar en av kvinnorna som sitter vid det runda bordet.   
-Mitt namn är Sarah Sawyer och jag är läkare. Molly håller på att utbilda sig till Patolog. Hon tittar på den tredje kvinnan vid bordet och säger.  
-Mary, förlåt men jag har glömt vad du heter i efternamn och ditt yrke?   
Mary ler stort och varmt leende och tittar på John med intresse.  
-Moran, sjuksköterska på,,,  
-Du är sjuksköterska på ett fältsjukhus. Avbryter Sherlock henne mitt i meningen.  
-Åh, jag var det förut. Nu jobbar jag på en Husläkarmottagnig som mottagningssjukskötterska.  
-John är läkare och jag är sjukvårdare på permission från Afghanistan. Bryter Bill in.  
-Intressant, då har vi något att prata om, sätt dig här bredvid mig, säger Mary och ler mot John medans hon klappar på stolen bredvid sig.  
Sherlock blänger på Mary när John sätter sig på platsen där hennes hand har klappat på stolsitsen.   
Utan att tänka sig för sätter han sig mellan Molly och John. Bill sätter sig mellan Sarah och Mary.   
Sherlock ser hur Sarah ger Molly en talande blick som säger att hon inte är imponerad på Mary,s uppförande. 

Beslutsamt vänder sig Sherlock till Molly och frågar henne abrupt.  
-Kommer du att ägna dig åt endast Patologi när du är färdigutbildad? Det behövs bra forensiska patologer!  
Molly är högröd i ansiktet och stammar fram.  
-Jag studerar med inriktning på forensisk patologi sedan ett år tillbaka.   
-Bra! Jag skulle ha nytta av en bra patolog, säger Sherlock innan han hinner tänka på vad han säger. Snabbt försöker han rädda situationen.   
-Jag är kemist och jobbar ofta med polisen när det är fråga om förgiftningar. En bra Patolog kan upptäcka ett brått som skulle ha gått oupptäckta annars.  
-Åh, då förstår jag. Jo, jag samarbetar ofta med kemister. Intressant yrke du har.

Lestrade och Sherlock hade kommit överens om att kemist var det yrke han skulle uppge. Ingen skulle börja ställa en massa frågor till honom om yrket för de flesta människor skulle tycka det var tråkigt arbete och inte förstå vad han gjorde. För att inte behöva prata mer med Molly börjar han äta av äggröran och smörgåsen som han tagit från buffé bordet.   
John och Mary fortsätter att ivrigt diskutera fältsjukvård kontra att arbeta inom civil sjukvård. Båda berättade roliga historier från tiden inom fältsjukvården. Sarah och Bill pratade lite krystat om dagens aktiviteter och om sina yrken. Sherlock äter och dricker snabbt upp sin mat och ursäktade sig sedan hastigt med att han måste gå och se till att Irene inte har somnat om.   
John titta långt efter honom när han går. Mary får en rynka i pannan när hon ser John titta efter Sherlock. 

Irene var uppstigen och i badrummet när Sherlock kommer tillbaka till rummet. Han gör i ordning en kopp te och hämtar sin bärbara dator från väskan för att söka information om de tre kvinnorna som han just träffat. Han sätter sig på altanen för det var en varm skön morgon med en liten varm bris. 

Molly och Sarah hittade han inget speciellt om, fakta om deras utbildning och olika essäer som de skrivit under studietiden. Båda kvinnorna verkade vara mycket välutbildade. Han hittade deras Facebook sida med bilder på familj och vänner. Molly hade bilder på sin katt och sina vänners husdjur på sin sida. Ett foto förvånade Sherlock. Fotot visade Molly i ett laboratorium stående vid en laboratorier bänk tydligen diskuterande och visande Lestrade något på bänken. Lestrade ser mycket konfunderad ut i ansiktet. Snabbt sms,ar han Lestrade och frågade honom hur han känner Molly Hopper?

Mary däremot kan han inte hitta någon information om alls. Förutom på hennes senaste jobbs hemsida där hennes namn och bild var listad som personal. Hon hade inget Facebook, twitter eller tumblr konto som han kunde hitta. Övriga sökningar på Mary Moran gav ingen övrig information om henne. Med en rynka i pannan stänger han datorns lock och satte sig tillrätta i stolen för att tänka.


	8. Kapitel 8 Är du den rätta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deltagarna ska intervjuas och mingla för att lära känna varandra. Sherlock och John bestämmer sig för att tillsammans ta reda på mer om kvinnorna. 
> 
> Sherlock väljer några kvinnor som gör att de blir inblandade i en diskussion om rasism och homofobi. Så varning om det är två ämnen som triggar dig!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, jag skulle bli så glad om någon ville korrektur läsa historien. Jag är dyslektiker och osäkerheten är stor när jag lägger ut texten på AO3. Jag skriver för att klara av min vardag med att kunna skriva och läsa. Min läs och skrivförmåga är som vilken muskel som helst i min kropp. Om jag inte läser och skriver så minskar min förmåga att göra det. Jag använder tre hjälp program när jag skriver och ett när jag läser. Tacksam för hjälp, Tilda

Klockan 9.00 samlas alla deltagarna tillsammans med filmteamet och programledaren Jonny Mars i en stor bankettsal inne på hotellet. I rummet bredvid ska inspelningen av intervjuerna snart starta. Eftersom det är kvinnorna som väljer partner i kväll så börjar de med att intervjua kvinnorna i bokstavsordning. Bankettsalen har grupper med fåtöljer utspridda i rummet på 4-6 fåtöljer i varje grupp. Längst ner vid fönstret vid den vänstra sidan står ett bord som dignar under olika förfriskningar som olika frukter, kakor och olika alkoholfria drycker.

-En kopp te? Frågar John plötsligt vid hans sida.  
-Ja, varför inte. Kan ju vara bra att ha något att dricka om vi ska prata mycket? Sherlock låter både lite osäker och inte så lite obekväm på rösten.   
-Låtsas som att du ska försöka ta reda på vad för gift kvinnan du pratar med är förgiftad med.  
-Va!?  
-Du sa du var kemist som ofta jobbar med polisen för att ta reda på vad offret är förgiftad med. Nu ska du ju försöka ta reda på om du står ut med kvinnan du pratar med iallafall en vecka och att eventuellt gå på date med henne? Om ni sen fungerar tillsammans för en längre relation får du ju ta reda på senare?  
Förvånat tittar Sherlock på mannen bredvid honom.  
-Är det din strategi? Om du står ut med deras närhet i en vecka och eventuell date?  
John rycker på axlarna.  
-Bättre än att bli fast med någon som jag bara avskyr att vara i närheten av efter 10 minuter? Bättre att skrämma bort en sån kvinna i så fall fören hon hinner välja mig?  
-Du är inte så dum som du ser ut, du!  
John skrattar åt Sherlocks kommentar och pekar på bordet med förfriskningar.   
-Hitta ett bord med två kvinnor vi inte har pratat med medans jag hämtar te.   
-Bill var är han? ska vi vänta på honom?  
-Åh, han har hittat en annan militär som han pratar med. Han har fullständigt glömt bort mig när han träffade en man från Psyops, special styrkan!  
-Så han har en förkärlek för militärer?  
John bara nickar och går för att hämta te.   
Är Bill en av de bisexuella männen? Funderar Sherlock för sig själv.

Irene försvinner in till rummet bredvid för att göra sin presentations intervju samtidigt som Sherlock ser sig om i rummet efter två platser för han själv och John att sitta medans de pratar med några kvinnorna.  
Han får syn på en mörkhyad kvinna som sitter tillsammans med en annan kvinna som hon pratar mycket livligt med. Båda kvinnorna verkar mycket upprörda över något.   
-Intressant, mumlar Sherlock samtidigt som han tänker att båda kvinnorna är för engagerad i sitt samtal för att hålla någon gard uppe och föreställa sig inför honom och John. 

Han går fram till kvinnorna och med rynkad panna frågar.  
-Behöver ni hjälp med att lösa er diskussion så ställer jag och John upp?  
Båda kvinnorna tittar förvånat upp på Sherlock. Kvinnan som svarar honom flämtar nästan fram ett svar.  
-Jag vill inte sitta ner och prata med det där *kreaturet*! Hon pekar på den mörkhyade kvinnan.  
Hon lämnar de två andra med ilskna steg.  
-Vilka människor det finns!   
-Ursäkta, jag vet inte vad ni heter? Mitt namn är Sherlock Holmes.   
-Laila Bah, förlåt men jag hade inte förväntat mig att bli bemöt med öppen rasism under inspelningen!  
-Vad heter hon och vad sa hon till er.  
-Hon heter Laura Price. Hon var sist med att få välja rum och har ända sedan igår när det blev klart att vi skulle bli rumskamrater kommit med gliringar. Gliringar som att jag är mörkhyad och inte behöver sola eller att jag inte borde säga att jag kommer från England! Jag är ju född i Manchester! De andra två kvinnorna som vi delar rum med har sagt åt henne flera gånger att sluta bete sig illa!  
-Vilka delar ni rum med?  
-Sluta nia mig, Jag heter Laila! Förutom Laura så delar jag rum med Siri King och Kate Withe.   
Hon nickar emot de två ställen där Siri och Kate sitter. Siri sitter och pratar med Victor alldeles bredvid bordet med förfriskningar. Kate sitter och pratar med Bill och en mycket attraktiv man med en rätt stor mustasch. Siri känner Sherlock igen ifrån gårdagskvällens middag och han noterar att intresset mellan Siri och Victor verkar utvecklas. Hoppas de är en matchning mellan dem hinner han tänka innan John avbryter hans funderingar. 

John kommer fram till deras bord med två koppar te och en tallrik med småkakor.  
-Hej, jag heter John Watson och är rumskamrater med Sherlock.  
Han sträcker fram sin hand för att hälsa på Laila.  
-Laila Bah. Hon hälsar på John.   
-Kan jag hämta något åt dig?  
-Tack men jag har en flaska vatten med mig.   
Hon tar upp en flaska och dricker några klunkar från flaskan. 

-Laila berättade just om hennes inte allt för trevliga ”rumskamrat” som du kanske såg när hon just lämnade oss.   
-Ja, jag såg henne. Vad var hon så arg över?  
Laila suckar högt innan hon besvarar Johns fråga.   
-Jag kan inte säga annat än att hon är rasist och inte uppskattar att behöva dela rum med mig. Hon föreslog att jag antingen hoppade av inspelningen eller byte rum med någon annan deltagare.  
-Bara för att du är mörkhyad?  
-Ja. Jag är riktigt förvånad att produktionen tagit med henne.  
-De kanske inte ställde några frågor till henne om hur hon såg på rasism? Jag fick iallafall inga frågor om vad jag tyckte om invandrare eller rasism? Säger John och ser bekymrat på Laila.  
-Som jag sa till Sherlock, jag är född i Manchester och mina föräldrar är födda där också!  
-Varför skulle du behöva bevisa var du är född? När jag läste igenom ansökan så läste jag ingenstans att deltagarna måste vara född i England eller vara Engelska medborgare. Siri är ju Amerikanska?  
-Ja och inte Engelsk medborgare heller och det sa hon till Laura igår kväll när hon bråkade. Därför började hon prata med mig när vi var ensamma idag. Igår kväll var alla förbannade när vi gick och lade oss. I morse sa Laura inte ett pip till de andra två tjejerna och de nonchalerade henne.   
-Kanske därför hon är så arg? Ingen stöttade henne under bråket? 

Kate kommer över till dem och lägger armen omkring Laila och frågar med bekymrad röst.  
-Hur är det? Var Laura på dig och bråkade igen?   
-Ja, hon ville jag skulle hoppa av inspelningen eller byta rum?  
-Om det är någon som ska hoppa av inspelningen så är det hon och Samuel Bring! De två är samma skrot och korn! Samuel var så homofobisk vid frukosten. Han hade tydligen stora problem med att han fått lov att dela säng med Victor i natt.   
Sherlock försöker dölja ett leende genom att snabbt dricka lite te.  
John tittar intensivt på Sherlock och funderar varför han är så road över det Kate sagt?   
-Bara de inte kommer på idén att byta rum med varandra? Jag menar Laura och Samuel. Jag tycker inte om hur han tittar på oss tjejer, speciellt Irene och Siri.   
-Irene kan nog ta ner honom på jorden rätt ordentlig! Förlåt, men jag har känt Irene i många år nu och hon tar ingen skit!   
-Bra, ser fram emot att se henne göra det.   
Irene kommer tillbaka in i rummet och Laila ropas upp för intervju inspelning.


	9. Kapitel 9 intervju & mingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nu börjar intervjuerna för att presentera deltagarna för tv publiken. Under tiden en deltagare blir intervjuad så får de övriga 19 mingla runt och lära känna varandra. 
> 
> Mary har otur som hamnar bredvid en mycket intressant kvinna under middagen. John blir helt upptagen av Violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snälla, snälla, snälla, jag är desperat! Jag behöver en person som läser igenom det jag har skrivit och rättar de värsta stavfelen och syftningsfelen!   
> Tyvärr är jag dyslektiker men det är så roligt att berätta en historie så ja kan inte sluta. Tilda

Dagen går mycket fort med intervjuer för presentationen till tv tittarna. Sherlock blir allt mer utmattad av att behöva prata med alla kvinna som ska vara med i tävlingen. Han försöker även se vad han kan få för intryck av personalen och tv teamets personal. Någon av dem kan ju vara mördaren. föregående säsongen spelades in i Turkiet så hotell personalen borde inte vara densamma som då. Eventuellt kan mördaren, om han var personal följt med till det nya inspelningsplatsen genom att byta jobb? Fast mest troligt är att mördaren antingen är en anställd i tv teamet eller någon av deltagarna. Någon av deltagarna såg på förra säsongen och blivit upprörd över att någon deltagare inte var trogen efter eller under inspelningen. Morden hade startat ca en månad efter sändningen av första säsongen slutat. Efter personen hade mördat de deltagare som varit otrogna under första säsongen blivit mördade. Så kunde mördaren ha valt att ställa upp i år som deltagare för att snabbare hitta nya offer.

-Vad grubblar du på? Viskar John till honom för att de tre kvinnor de sitter och pratar med inte ska höra. John har lagt märke till att Sherlock har varit tyst under en lång stund nu. Sherlock svarar honom snabbt med ett svar som inte kräver några följdfrågor.  
-Jag funderar på om jag gav rätt svar vid intervjun och hur tittarna kommer att uppfatta mig?   
-Åh, de kommer att tycka att du är så sexig och tjusig! Svarar en rödhårig kvinna som heter Violet Hunter. -Berättade du att du är musiker?   
-Ja, jag berättade om mina hobbys.   
-Violinist? Du kan väll spela för oss någon kväll? Frågar Mary Moran.   
-Spelar du något instrument? John tittar uppskattande på den blonda kvinnan.   
-Nej, tyvärr inte. Gör du?  
-Inte på många år men när jag var yngre spelade jag flöjt.   
-Du har inte berättat det för mig att du kan spela ett instrument? Avbryter Sherlock Johns diskussion med Mary.  
-Vi har bara umgåtts i ett dygn! Skrattar John. -Vi har säkert många överraskningar att berätta för varandra. 

Shara Sawyer som är den tredje kvinnan som sitter i samma grupp ler åt deras diskussion. John tittar på henne och tänker för sig själv att hon verkar trevlig och att hon är också en läkare.   
-Värre partner i tävlingen kan jag få. Han ler och fångar Sharas blick. Hon ler tillbaka och börjar fixa med håret. -Okey, hon är intresserad, tänker John när han noterar hennes respons.   
Mentalt gör han en snabb lista över de kvinnor han kan tänka sig att bilda par med.   
Sahra Sawyer  
Mary Moran  
Violet Hunter  
Laila Bah och möjligtvis Kate Withe och Irene Adler. De två sista kvinnorna känner han ingen sexuell dragning till. Båda är vackra men,,,,,,,,inte hans ’sort’.   
Siri King är uppenbarligen helt förälskad i Victor och hamnar också i samma grupp som Irene och Kate.   
Samantha Long och Susan Morrie fick han en känsla att de var helt ointresserade av honom om Sherlock, Victor eller Arthur Morstan, som var Bills nya vän, fanns i närheten. Laura Price, aldrig i livet! Då valde han hellre att bilda par med en man, tex Sherlock. -OH, var kom den tanken ifrån?   
John sneglar på Sherlock som nu är inne i en het diskussion med Violet om bi skötsel! Av alla ämnen att diskutera?  
-Så ni båda är intresserade av bin? John låter mycket förvånad när han ställer frågan till Violet och Sherlock.   
-Naturligtvis! Bisamhället har ett mycket komplext infrastruktur och honung kan användas både som sötningsmedel och som läkemedel.   
-Ja och sedan skulle hela vårt samhälle gå under om inte frukt och växter blev pollinerade! Violet fyller ivrigt i Sherlocks kommentar.   
Sherlock och Violet ler och ser varandra djupt i ögonen i samförstånd. John rör sig irriterat i fåtöljen där han sitter.   
-Tycker du inte att bin är intressant, John? Frågar Violet.  
-Hee, jag har aldrig funderat över bin. Bi stick är mer vanligt att jag får ta hand om som läkare,,,,,,  
-Ja, förra sommaren hade jag ett förskräckligt fall med en tre -årig flicka på min mottagning som hade fått en allergisk reaktion. Sahra skakar på huvudet och ser upprörd ut.  
-Hon kom under snabb läkarvård?  
-Ja, vi lyckades rädda henne men hon var dålig i andningen i ett bra tag efteråt.  
-De är extra otäckt när patienten är ett barn tycker jag.  
Sahra ryser och nickar att hon håller med John.   
-Har du många sådana erfarenheter John? Sherlock vidrör Johns arm som om han vill trösta honom med en smekning.   
-Tyvärr är det läkarens lott i livet. Förhoppningsvis kan jag rädda livet på patienten.   
Igen smeker Sherlock Johns arm. John tänker. -Undrar om han är medveten om vad han gör.   
Igen vänder sig Sherlock emot Violet och fortsätter att prata om bin. 

Efter sista intervjuade mannen kommer tillbaka från sin intervju tillsammans med Janine. Hon klappar sinna för att få uppmärksamhet.  
-Då var intervjuerna och minglet klart för den här gången. Nu serveras middag ute i trädgården. Efter middagen kommer kvinnorna att träffas och skriva vilken man de vill bilda par med under parceremonin. Vi går i bokstavsordning vid valtillfället. Om en man blir vald utav tre eller flera kvinnor så kommer vi att lotta vem som bildar par med den utvalda mannen. Ni män kan bara ta det lugnt och göra er iordning inför kvällen.   
Klockan 8 ikväll börjar parceremonien i parken bredvid skulpturen av Afrodite. Tittar ni på kartan som ni fick med introduktions materialet så ser ni var statyn är.   
Smaklig måltid! 

Sherlock var inte hungrig men längtade efter en stund för sig själv för att smälta alla intryck från dagen och placera in allt i minnes palatset.   
-Åh, herregud! Jag behöver en helt ny byggnad bara för det här fallet. Tack och lov kan jag ta bort alla minnen när mördaren är infångad och inspelningen klar.   
Han smiter snabbt och tyst iväg ut på en promenad i grönområdet runt hotellet. Efter en snabb och rätt lång promenad hittar han en plats att sitta och tänka. 

John märker att Sherlock smiter iväg. Han har förstått att Sherlock har en introvert personlighet och att han tycker det är jobbigt att umgås med så många personer. Därför försöker han inte hindra honom.   
-Jag gör en smörgås med stek och tar med en vattenflaska till rummet. 

John äter middag tillsammans med Mary, Violet, Arthur och Bill.   
Han är förvånad över hur lite intresse Bill och Arthur visar för kvinnorna. Kvinnorna ägnar hela sitt intresse på John. Violet är slagfärdig och skojar både högt och lågt. Mary ser tillslut lite chockad ut över hur vågade skämt Violet vågar dra inför de andra. Hennes skämt är inte vulgära men precis på gränsen.   
Mary försöker få Johns uppmärksamhet men Violets berättelser om sina resor i Asien och Egypten är fascinerande. Violet är resande reporter till yrket. Efteråt kan John inte minnas vad Mary sa under middagen men hon hade skrattat mycket. En riktigt trevlig middag.

När John kommer upp på deras rum så är inte Sherlock där. Han skriver en lapp och lägger den på Sherlocks nattygsbord. ’Jag gjorde en smörgås åt dig med stek och syltad lök. Smörgåsen ligger i kylskåpet tillsammans med en flaska vatten. Ät! John’ 

Bill och Arthur sitter på altanen och dricker en kopp kaffe efter maten och pratar.  
-Oj, jag lånar badrummet medans ni ändå är upptagen.   
-Ok, drunkna inte där inne bara! Ropar Bill till svar.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Första valet för kvinnorna med vem av männen de vill bilda par med. Till Irenes stora förvåning så blir valet en hett val.
> 
> Första parceremonin! 
> 
> Efter ceremonin så blir det dans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej alla läsare! Till min förvåning verkar det som några vill läsa min historia trots mina stavfel och syftningsfel. 
> 
> Skulle någon vänlig person villa läsa igenom kapitlet fören jag postar här på AO3 skulle jag vara så tacksam. 
> 
> Trots min dyslexi så njuter jag av att få berätta historien!  
> Tänk om min gamla lärare som sa att jag ALDRIG skulle lära mig att läsa och skriva kunde få läsa vad jag skrivit.  
> Tilda

Sherlock hör Bill och Arthur prata på altanen när han kommer tillbaka efter promenaden. Han hör även att någon är i badrummet. Eftersom han just gått förbi rummet där kvinnorna hade sitt möte och hörde upprörda röster så vet han att Irene är fortfarande där. Alltså måste John vara i badrummet. Han tittar till mot sin sovplats och ser att ett papper ligger på hans nattygsbord. Han går fram och läser lappen, ett leende kommer över hans läppar när han läst lappen. Han går och hämtar smörgåsen men gör iordning en kopp te istället för att ta någon annan dryck. När teet är klart så tar Sherlock muggen med te och smörgåsen och går ut på altanen. 

Bill och Arthur tittar upp när han kommer där de sitter i soffan. De sitter mycket nära varandra och Bill har dragit upp ena benet under sig på soffan och vänt sig mot den andra mannen. Han har även lagt sin vänstra arm upp på ryggstödet bakom Arthur. Sherlock låssas inte om att han sett hur intimt de sitter utan ställer ner sin mugg med te och börjar öppna påsen med smörgåsen.  
-Oh, stek med syltlök, bra val utav John. Din vän är en mycket omtänksam person och läkare som ser till att jag äter, Bill.  
-Ja, han behöver någon att att ta hand om, då mår han som bäst. Tyvärr så är det få personer han tillåter som får ta hand om honom. Han behöver någon som gör det men tyvärr bränt barn skyr elden.  
-Vad menar du med det?  
Bill rycker på axlarna och gör en grimas.  
-Som så många andra människor så är han ett Maskrosbarn. Jag tror men vet inte säkert men han fick nog ta mycket ansvar för sin syster och sig själv när han var barn och tonåring.  
-Du menar för att hon kom ut som lesbisk?  
-Ja och för att föräldrarna hade missbruksproblem och andra problem. Han har inte sagt något direkt till mig om det men,,,,,,Bill tystnar en stund innan han fortsätter tala.  
-Jag har läst mellan raderna och ibland känt av att han bär på något som skaver. Snälla, ni har fort blivit vänner. Försök att inte göra honom illa.  
-Du är mycket empatisk och en god vän. Jag ska göra mitt bästa att inte såra honom. Hittills är det nog mest John som har tagit omhand om mig och försökt att hjälpa mig.  
Arthur säger inget men tittar på Bill med ögon som är full av beundran.  
Alla tre hör två dörrar öppnas samtidigt. Irene som kommer tillbaka från sitt möte och John som kommer ut från badrummet.

-Vilka förbannade jävla bit*** några av kvinnorna är! Jag är mest förvånad över Molly! Sherlock!  
Snabbt går hon ut på altanen och blänger på Sherlock som funderar vad han nu gjort för fel?  
-Molly stred och surade när hon inte fick dig till partner. *Han är den enda som har de psykisk, fysisk och karaktär hos en partner som jag söker*. Tråkigt för henne men i första valet gick i bokstavsordning efter efternamnet. De som hade valt en man som blev vald utav någon annan i första omgången fick lov att välja igen. Jag valde först och valde dig Sherlock. Molly och Laura hade också valt dig. I första omgången blev blev Clint Cross, John och Victor valda av en kvinna som kom först i turordning. Jag tänker INTE tala om vilka som valde dem för då blir jag antagligen portad av Janine från tävlingen! 

Hon tar ett andetag och skakar på huvudet innan hon fortsätter.  
-Jag skulle inte ha sagt vem jag valt men herregud! Vilket liv det blev när Sherlock, Victor och John blev upptagna på första valet. Molly!? Jag har uppfattat henne som en försynt och tillbakadragen person men skenet kan bedra! Samantha, Laura och Molly stred om både Sherlock och Victor fast de var redan valda. Mary bråkade med den kvinna som valt John och sa att nästa vecka skulle hon se till att John valde henne! Hör du, John! Akta dig för henne! Sarah hade också valt dig i första valet, John men hon accepterade att du var vald av en annan kvinna före hennes utan att bråka. Sarah har klass och hon är läkare. Fast du hade nog tur med hon som valde dig. Jag tror inte du blir besviken.  
-Jag och Arthur, blir vi besvikna.  
-Sorry, kan inget säga något för då listar Sherlock ut vem de är.  
Med en djup suck svarar Bill henne. -Alltså blev vi vald av några av *stridisarna*.  
Irene blinkar bara åt hans kommentar så alla förstår att han har rätt i sitt antagande. 

Parceremonien startar. 

Alla står uppställda på varsin sida av ett podiet där Jonny Mars och maskinen står som ska *låsa* paren som bildas under ceremonin till varandra.  
Männen till höger och kvinnorna till vänster står eller sitter bredvid podiet. 

-Välkomna alla kärleks sökande deltagare! Jag hoppas ni ska hitta er livspartner här under de kommande veckorna. Våra psykologer, profilerade och ett antal samlevnadsexperter har sökt med ljus och lykta efter de tio perfekta paren. De är säkra till minst 90% upp till 100% att de par de har låst är rätt person för varandra och kommer att bli de rätta paren. Över 10 000 personer blev intervjuad innan paren blev uttagna. 

Sherlock har mycket stora problem att inte låta någon min bli synlig i ansiktet eller ljud från honom avslöja hur skeptisk han är till hela processen med uttagningen av paren. John sneglar på Sherlock precis som om han känner på sig att Sherlock är på väg att göra något inte så bra. 

Även om ni inte skulle finna er livspartner i programmet så har ni möjlighet att vinna 1 miljon pund om ni lyckas bilda de tio paren på 10 parceremonier och 10 veckor. Ni bildar par i kväll. I morgon anordnas en tävling där 3 av paren vinner en date utanför hotellet. Onsdag, torsdag och sedan 1 pris daten som är på fredag som är något alldeles extra!  
De övriga 7 paren får roa sig i och runt hotellet som har många aktiviteter att erbjuda. På lördag är nästa parceremoni med fest på kvällen efter ceremonien. Vid nästa ceremoni kommer vi att inleda med att se hur många par som har valt rätt partner på första försöket! Så mina damer! Ni har en första chans att välja er rätta partner. Har ni valt rätt? Eller är er partner en blindgångare som så ofta är fallet när man väljer i livet? Ni har fått valt efter bokstavsordning beroende på ert efternamn. Så vi börjar med A som i Irene Adler! Irene kom fram till mig så får du välja din partner. 

Irene reser på sig och går upp på podiet till Jonny Mars.  
Hon är mycket vacker med uppsatt hår och en vit klänning. Hon går elegant trots de höga klackarna på de röda skorna.  
-hur känns det?  
-Bra, jag är trygg med mitt val.  
-Vem har du valt?  
-Jag har valt en underbart snygg och musikalisk partner! Vi behöver alla lite musik i livet, Mr Sherlock Holmes!  
Att Sherlock lyckades att hålla masken och inte himla med ögonen så att ögonen föll ur ögonhålorna, förvånar honom själv.   
Med svängande höfter och iklädd tajta svarta jeans och en svart t-shirt går han upp på podiet till Irene.  
-Hur känns det här Sherlock?  
-Irene är en mycket vacker kvinna. Sedan har vi i mångt och mycket samma intresse i intelligent samspråk. Vi gillar att utmana varandras hjärnor.  
-Intelligens är det nya sexiga! Bryter Irene in. \- Sherlock är så intelligent och det fascinerar mig.  
-Ok, då får ni utmana varandra på schack! Varsågod att låsa ert partnerskap för en vecka!

Nästa kvinna att välja är Laila Bah. Hon väljer Clint Cross som varken Sherlock, John eller Irene har pratat med. 

Tredje kvinnan är Violet Hunter och till Johns stora förvåning men inte för Sherlock väljer hon John.

Molly Hopper är mycket tydligt lite sur när hon säger att hennes partner för veckan är Arthur Morstan. 

Femte par blir Siri King och inte förvånande väljer hon Victor. John och Sherlock nickar åt varandra och ler i samförstånd. 

Par nummer sex blev Samantha Long som väljer Blake Brown. Blake är en afroamerikansk man med ett vinnande leende. 

Mary ler och skrattar och låter mycket nöjd när hon förkunnar att hon valt Bill Murray. Med bävan i hjärtat går Bill upp på podiet efter en snabb blick på John och Irene. Han tänker på vad Irene hade berättat uppe på altanen. 

Par nummer åtta är Laura Price och Samuel Bring. Mycket passande par tänker Sherlock. 

Par nummer nio är Sarah Sawyer och Peter Andersson. -Ännu en man jag inte pratat med, tänker Sherlock. - Kanske bra att efter 3 ceremonin så måste jag prata med männen eftersom jag då har *kommit ut* inför alla. 

Tionde och sista par är Kate och Kamihl. Sherlock ser road på Irenes minspel när hon tittar på Kate. -Plats i korgen! Väser han till henne. -Om tre veckor får du börja jakten! Han lyfter på ett ögonbrynen åt henne som markering. John hör Sherlocks kommentar eftersom han står precis framför Sherlock tillsammans med Violet. Han undrar vad Sherlock menar? Är Irene intresserad av Kamihl? Men har lovat Sherlock tre veckor för att han ska kunna vinna hennes känslor? Han sneglar snett bakom sig och ser Irenes hungriga blick. Varför är hon intresserad av Kamhil när hon är tillsammans med Sherlock? Ok, Kamhil ser manligt stor ut och är muskulös. Jobbar som vakt för ett stort företag som anordnar festivaler och liknande är det lilla han vet om mannen efter en snabb presentation under förmiddagens mingel. 

Samtidigt tänker Sherlock på att Clint, Blake, Peter och Kamihl kommer att bli lättare att ta kontakt med efter att han kan vara öppet gay. Mördaren behöver inte bli misstänksam att Sherlock pratar med männen då. Han har en anledning att leta efter en partner även bland de manliga deltagarna. 

När alla paren är *låsta*så säger Jonny att nu är det fest för att fira de nyblivna paren och att han kommer att gå runt under festen och fråga hur paren mår efter parceremonin. 

Han är snabbt framme hos Sherlock och Irene efter de fått varsitt vinglas i handen. Irene pratar för bådas räkning och Sherlock behöver bara humma med det hon säger och se intresserad ut.

Efter intervjun försöker Sherlock smitta men John och Victor hugger tag i varsin arm och säger i kör att han måste vara med och dansa en stund.  
-Kom igen, baby! Du älskar att dansa! Försök inte smita, du vet att jag vet att du älskar att dansa! Skrattar Victor och lägger sin andra arm runt Siris midja.  
-Du med, hjärtat! Nu ska vi dansa!

Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie a man after midnight, ABBA,s gamla låt vrålas ut från högtalaren och Victor ler stort mot Sherlock och John.  
John vet inte om han ska bli irriterad på Victor eller vara tacksam att han lyckas få med Sherlock upp på dansgolvet. Irene skrattar och dansar med Kate och Kamhil. Efter en stund letar Violet reda på honom för de ska bli intervjuad. 

Violet pratar för bådas räkning när hon berättar varför hon valt John. Hon tyckte om kombinationen läkare/soldat.  
-Han får mig att känna mig trygg och sedan har jag förstått att han varken är rasist eller har homofobi. Två kriterier som är viktigt för mig som har en bror som är gay och en syster som är gift med en man från Somalia. Om jag ska presentera John för min familj vill jag inte att det ska bli ett problem utan att alla ska acceptera varandra.  
-Min syster är gay och nyligen gift med en kvinna. Slinker John in en kommentar för att inte bara sitta tyst.  
Violet ler stort och kramar hans hand.  
-Vi får väll se om ni är vårt första säkra par! Säger Jonny ivrigt och ler stort. 

Efter intervjun så ser John hur Sherlock fortfarande dansar men han verkar vara i sin egna värd fast han har både Irene, Kate, Kamhil och Victor bredvid sig.  
-Kom vi dansar! Violet drar med honom in i dansen så Violet hamnar framför Kate och John framför Sherlock. Sherlock öppnar sina ögon och ler mot John och läger båda armarna runt hans axlar och dansar med mjuka rörelser från sida till sida tills John börjar följa med i rörelsen.  
Victor vänder sig ifrån dem och dansar över till Iris som dansar med Sarah och Molly.  
-Varför känns det här så naturligt? John tittar snabbt runt omkring sig men ingen verkar bry sig eller reagera. Alla dansar med alla. Endel håller i varan som Sherlock gör med John eller så dansar de ensamma i grupp. Han ser Arthur och Bill stå och gunga till musiken med Arthur stående bakom Bill med armen om hans midja medans han dricker vin ur ett glas. Bill lutar sig mot Arthur.  
-Okey, kan de hålla i varan kan jag kanske,,,,,,  
Försiktigt lägger han en arm omkring Sherlocks midja. Sherlock tar ett steg närmare och nynnar till musiken i Johns ena öra. Så nära han är!


	11. Kapitel 11 Är du den rätta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parceremonien överstökad så börjar festen!  
> Sherlock, Victor och Bill blir rätt så rund under fötterna.  
> Temat för kvällen är 70-tals disco!  
> ABBA och onykterhet gör att Sherlock vågar göra saker han inte skulle göra annars. En het kväll!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Om ni tycker att kapitlet är bättre skrivet än de föregående 10 kapitlen så beror det på Pagimag. 
> 
> Tack snälla för all hjälp! Tilda

Hela gruppen dansar, sjunger och dricker alkohol. Teamat för kvällens musik är 70-tals disco. Kate skriker den informationen till Sherlock över ljudet från musiken och av larmet från de dansande. ABBA, Bee Gees, Donna Summe, Bonny M och Villige People alla hitlåtar spelades i rask takt. 

Emellanåt gör John korta avbrott för att dricka en öl eller en shot. Sherlock dricker vin som han högljutt talar om för alla som vill höra att han inte tycker är något finare vin men att det går att dricka för att det är fest! 

John inser efter en stund att Sherlock inte tål mycket alkohol. Sherlock dansar och skrattar i ett inte allt för manligt fnitter åt precis allting. Han skrattar åt Victor som nästan ramlar i poolen på grund av Clints yviga rörelser. 

Sherlock skrattar gott när Molly försöker sätta en Hibiskusblomma i hans hår men är så kort så hon får stå på tå. När han försöker luta sig fram för att hon ska kunna sätta fast blomman faller Sherlock nästan på henne. Han faller inte för att John är snabb att lägger armen omkring Sherlocks midja och rycka honom emot sig.

-John du fantaschtiska man! Ingen mascn på gulvet när DU finns här! Sluddrar Sherlock. 

-Okey, Sherlock! Du behöver mat och vatten för att inte bli alkoholförgiftad! Vi går och tittar efter vad som finns att äta. 

-Dochtor Jooohn! Jag danshar,kan inte ähta!

-Jo, vi kan äta! Vad säger du om sån där vattenmelon du åt igår? Jordgubbar? Bananer?

-Stora banasher! Sherlock måttar ett ordentligt stort mått med händerna? Victor skrattar hysteriskt bredvid dem. 

-Sssssssttttooorrra bananer ska de va!!! Väser Victor.

-okey, okey, kom igen killar, bananerna finns i köket! Gastar Irene över musiken.  
-Jag ska ha grillad kyckling som jag såg när jag var in och hämtade mera vin. Irene vinkar åt alla att följa med henne. 

Sherlock lutar sig mot John och säger lågt.  
-Får jag håcha i dig när vigår? Är lite yr och benen är lite mumjumi?  
-Lägg armen om min axel så håller jag dig om dig i midjan?  
-Du är en kloch Dochtor!  
-Ja och därför ska du äta. Jag plockar ihop en talrik åt dig så ät så mycket du kan av vad jag lägger upp. Mindre risk för alkoholförgiftning.  
-Varför är bachaner så bra att äta, Dochtor? 

-För vätske balansens skull. Mineraler, vitaminer,,,,,,,  
-Tre bachaner, tacsh, TACK! Tuchan vill inte som jag vill?  
-Bananer och mat! 

Alla tränger ihop sig i ett inte allt för stort kök. Personalen har dukat upp ett buffébord igen men ingen vill lämna de andra och sitta ute i trädgården eller vid poolen. 

Dörrarna ut till trädgården är öppna och släpper in nattens svalare luft. John hämtar mat som han lovat, åt både sig och Sherlock. Sherlock sitter vid ena kortändan av bordet, ler och nynnar på en ABBA låt. 

Irene sätter sig vid hans högra sida och retas med Victor som hon har på sin andra sida. Victor har fått tag på en banan och försöker att skala bananen. Tyvärr har han ingen större lycka med att öppna skalet.  
-Bachnans helv*** är ju värche att opna än att sätta på en kondom på en,,,,  
Innan han hinner säga sista ordet skriker hälften av kvinnorna åt honom att hålla tyst.  
-Vadå?! Vecht ni inte hur slippri de rackarna kan va?!  
Sherlock skrattar hysteriskt åt vad Victor säger. 

Sedan svarar han honom lugnt och med ett oberört ansiktsuttryck.  
-Skulle du fortfarande veta hur slipperig en pe,,,,,,  
Längre hinner han inte före Irene sätter en hand framför hans mun och hotar med att hämta sitt ridspö.  
-Tydligen är det några här som ber om smisk!?

-Inga ridspön, smisk eller manliga könsorgan, tack! Ät nu! Drick vatten! NU!  
John ställer fram en tallrik framför Sherlock medans Siri sätter fram en tallrik med en smäll framför Victor och sätter sig bredvid honom.  
-Oh, min mamma och din Dochtor är inte ,,,,,  
-Avsluta meningen och du är utan partner i tävlingen, Victor! Hotar Siri.  
-Ja MA! Victor tystnar tvärt när han ser Siris blick och börjar äta utan att säga ett ord till.  
Sherlock sneglar på John som lugnt har satt sig bredvid Sherlock på hans vänstra sida. John låssas som han varken ser eller hör utan börjar bara äta från sin egna talrik. 

Molly blänger emellan Sherlock och Victor. Hon har hört rykten att de kände varandra sedan tidigare precis som Sherlock känner Irene sedan tidigare. 

Tidigare idag hade hon försökt att argumentera att eftersom Irene redan hade känt Sherlock en länge tid och haft en chans att bli ihop med honom, varför inte låta någon annan kvinna försöka få honom att bli förälskad i henne istället? Hon hade hört hur Irene försökte kväva ett skratt när hon hörde vad Molly sa. 

Molly blev irriterad över att Irene inte såg henne som ett hot. Hon uppfattade det som Irene trodde att hon inte hade en chans vare sig hos Sherlock eller Victor. Nu började hon fundera vad de var för vibbar Sherlock och Victor skickade ut. 

Fast Victor verkade verkligen gilla Siri? Victor hade flörtat öppet med Siri från första stund han såg henne i hotell lobbyn. Han tog alla chanser att prata med henne och att sitta bredvid henne när de åt, vid informationer osv? Vid parceremonin hade han sätt mycket glad ut när Siri valde honom. Han hade även kysst henne länge och väl efter att parceremonien var slut. 

Ändå fanns det en hetta emellan Victor och Sherlock? Kunde de vara bisexuella? Hon undrade om programledningen viste om det i så fall?

Åter igen tittar hon först på Victor som äter och pratar lågmält med Siri.  
Sherlock äter och verkar vara helt i sin egna värld. 

John öppnar en vattenflaska och slår upp i ett glas som han ställer framför Sherlocks talrik. Sherlock tittar upp på John och ler ett leende som hon inte sätt honom le tidigare, ett blygt leende på läpparna och ögon som lyser av värme. Molly känner sig som att hon tittar på ett mycket privat ögonblick. 

John höjer på ett ögonbryn och nickar mot glaset. Sherlock tar upp glaset från bordet och dricker. I ögonvrån ser hon Victors ansiktsuttryck. Han har ett lite ledset uttryck i ansiktet men ändå ett leende på läpparna. 

Efter måltiden går några av deltagarna ut för att dansar igen.  
-Vi kan väll sätta oss där ute och titta på när de dansar? Säger John.

-Kom nu latmask! Svarar Victor, och tar tag i Sherlocks närmsta arm för att dra upp honom ur stolen han sitter i.  
-Du blir alltid så lat när du ätit. Du är som en orm som inte äter mer än var 14 dag och när du väl äter så ligger du stilla i timmar! Godmodigt puffar Victor på Sherlocks arm igen.  
-De är skönare ute nu så jag tänker iallafall gå ut. Säger John och reser sig hastigt och tar med sig sin och Sherlocks tallrik till diskbänken. Sherlock suckar och reser sig. Han tar upp deras två glasen och följer efter John.

-Mohammed kan få berget att flytta på sig? Det trodde jag inte att någon skulle lyckas med? muttrar Victor och tänker på det gamla ordspråket om Mohammed och berget. Han ser efter de båda männens ryggar lite förvånat.

-Jag sa ju att John inte är att leka med, mumlar Irene till honom.  
-Nä, men på så kort tid?  
-När åskan slår ner så slår den ner hårt när det är Sherlock.  
-Mmmmmm?  
-Kan du inte vara glad för hans skull?  
Victor svarar henne inte utan börjar gå efter de andra. Irene ser att han ler sitt lite ledsna leende igen.  
-De är verkligen två idioter. Eller kanske Sherlock har vaknat upp och sett någon som är bättre för honom? Jag hoppas verkligen att han har gjort det? Tänker Irene när hon följer efter Victor ut till de andra. 

Alla fortsätter och festa. Efter en stund lyckas Laila och Siri få upp Sherlock på dansgolvet igen. Han dansar med de två kvinnorna en stund men efter ett tag frigör han sig från dem och sluter ögonen och bara följer musiken. John sitter på en badstol och ser på honom en lång stund när Bill kommer fram till honom och nästan ramlar ner i närmsta badstol bredvid John.

-Han är grashiuös som en kvinna. Sluddrar Bill och tittar på Sherlock med uppskattande blick.  
-Ja. 

-Han är även itresssand, ja menar. Bill tar en klunk av sin öl och fortsätter sedan. -Han kan vara otroligt rolig utan att han försöker vara rolig.  
-Ja. 

-Sedan är han smart!  
-Ja. 

-Har din mun eller din,,,,,,,, Han pekar på Johns hjärna i stället för att säga ordet.  
-Har inte mycket att säga om det, han är graciös, intressant och smart. Kan inte få en bättre rumskamrat en er två.

-Tre! Du glömde Irene! Hon är också allt det du sa!  
-Inte på samma sätt!  
-Dhhhhööööö! Hon är ingen MAN! Om du tror hon är det då är du på fel spår!  
-Vad pratar du om?!  
-Sexiga män! Jag, Sherlock och definitivt Arthur är sexiga män!  
-Ja, vad försöker du säga?

-Jag är här för att ha kul! Jag har definitivt inte roligt med min ”tävlings partner” Mary Moran! Jag har 10 veckor på mig att leva innan jag är tillbaka i en krigs zon och kan dö när som helst. Jag tänker roa mig och LEVA! Gör inte människor alla möjliga ”crazy things” under såna här program?  
-Problemet är att inget är privat? Inget är hemligt? Kameror överallt.

-Varför skulle jag vilja vara hemlig? Vi lever på 2000- talet! Vi kan åka till månen, prata med varandra fast en person är in New York den andra personen i London. De kan även under samma samtal koppla upp en tredje person i Sidney! Vi kan få en nyhet från andra sidan jorden på som mest 3 sekunder. Vi kan dö! Jag tänker leva så bra jag kan, om jag så har 10 minuter eller 40 år kvar och leva. Du gör dina val, jag gör mina. Nu tänker jag gå och dansa med Arthur eventuellt även med Molly!

Abrupt reser sig Bill och går fram till Arthur. Molly gör en min och säger något till männen innan hon går mot köket. 

Då kommer Janine ut från köket och passerar henne. Medans hon går emot dansgolvet klappar hon med händerna för att få uppmärksamhet. 

-Kvällens två sista danser! Tyvärr får vi inte fortsätta här ute för vi stör våra grannar. Efter de två sista ABBA låtarna säger vi tack och godnatt. Varsågod, kvällens två sista låtar.

ABBA låten Kisses of fire, börjar spelas med några lugna mjuka toner.  
Sherlock tittar rakt på John som får en känsla av att en varm låga går efter hans ryggrad. Med bestämda steg går Sherlock rakt fram till John under första versen:

Lay your head on my chest so you hear every beat of my heart  
Now there's nothing at all that can keep us apart  
Touch my lips, close your eyes and see with your fingertips  
Things that you do, and you know I'm crazy 'bout you.

Just som de sista orden i versen klingar ut sträcker Sherlock fram sin högra hand till John. Som i en dimma, inte riktigt medveten om de övriga människorna runt omkring dem reser sig John ur sin stol och rakt in i Sherlocks utsträckta händer när refrängen startar.

Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions  
I've had my share of love affairs but they were nothing compared to this  
Oh, I'm riding higher than the sky and there is fire in every kiss  
Kisses of fire  
Kisses of fire.

De snurra och dansar. Sherlock håller armarna runt Johns midja och John håller hårt om Sherlocks axlar.  
John har tunnelseende och ser bara Sherlocks glada ansikte. Orden, kyssar av eld får John att längta efter att kyssa mannen framför sig.

When you sleep by my side I feel safe and I know I belong  
Still it's making me scared that my love is so strong  
Losing you is a nightmare fate and to me it's new  
Never before did you see me begging for more.

Sherlock drar in John emot sin kropp och tar några svåra danssteg, men John följer honom trots att han aldrig har dansat på det här sättet. 

Victor har stannat mitt på dansgolvet och bara stirrar på de båda männen. Irene skyndar sig fram till honom och läger en arm på hans axel och säger.  
-Dansa med mig för gammal vänskaps skull. 

Igen börjar en refräng:  
Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions  
I've had my share of love affairs but they were nothing compared to this  
Oh, I'm riding higher than the sky and there is fire in every kiss  
Kisses of fire  
Kisses of fire.  
Igen vidgar Sherlock mellanrummet mellan deras kroppar så de kan dansa i vidare cirklar.  
Victor följer dem med blicken över Irenes axel. Hans ansiktsuttryck är svår att läsa.  
Molly, Mary och Siri dansar tillsammans i en grupp medans de följer med blicken Sherlock och John.  
Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions  
Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
(I'm at the point of no returning)  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
I'm riding higher than the sky and there is fire in every kiss  
(Caught in a land-slide of emotions)  
Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions.  
När de sista tonerna börjar klinga ut försöker John bryta deras omfamning.

-Snälla, ge mig den sista dansen! Jag ska inte be dig om något mer under hela tävlingen. Jag lovar på heder och samvete!  
John ser Sherlock i ögonen och ser något han inte kan förstå, men,,,,,, 

Introt till sista låten börjar. John tar ett steg tillbaka in i Sherlocks famn och de börjar sakta dansa till musiken. 

I, I've been in love before  
I thought I would no more  
Manage to hit the ceiling  
Still, strange as it seems to me  
You brought it back to me  
That old feeling.

De dansar nära varandra. Johns känslor är som en torktumlare. De ända han vet är att han vill vara i de armarna han är i. Han vill inte möta någons blick. Han vill inte veta vad någon som ser dom tycker eller tänker. Han vill bara dansa. 

Sherlocks enda tanke är.  
-Är det här på riktigt? John, John, John! 

I, I'm gonna make you mine  
You're gonna feel so fine  
You'll never want to leave me  
I feel you belong to me  
Someday you will agree  
Please, believe me.

You thrill me, you delight me  
You please me, you excite me  
You're something I'd been pleading for  
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I'll have you want me more and more  
And finally it seems my lonely days are through  
I've been waiting for you  
Oh, I've been waiting for you.

Na na na, na na na, na-na na...  
Na na na, na na na, na-na na...  
Na na na, na na na, na-na na-naa...

När musiken tystnar så går John och Sherlock tysta upp till rummet. Ingen av dem tittar eller pratar med någon annan. Deras axlar nuddar emellanåt när de går.

När de har lämnat pool området säger Samuel Bring högt.  
-Va i helvete håller de där två på med!!!  
-De ska du skita i! Svarar Irene och ställer sig framför Samuel.  
Hon är en fantastisk syn. Samlad och med en blick som skulle kunna få vem som helst att falla död ner. En drottning som befaller sin undersåte att lyda utan pardon.

-I morgon vill jag inte höra en enda homophobiskt ord ifrån dig eller någon annan! Irene möter blicken från Siri och Molly.  
Laura Price drar ett andetag för att börja protestera.

-Jag vill inte heller höra något sånt! Säger Victor med ett återhållen ilska i rösten och tar ett steg för att ställa sig nära Irene.  
-Inte jag heller! Sånt skitsnack kan ni glömma!  
Bill stiger fram på golvet och efter honom kommer Arthur.  
-De är två vuxna män! De gör vad de vill. Ingen av dem är tvingad att göra något mot deras vilja. Så väx upp!  
-Jag håller med er! Siri går fram till Victor och trär in sin arm med hans högra arm. Victor ler mot henne och tar tag i hennes hand och kramar den.  
Utan ett ord går Molly, Mary och Samantha och ställer sig bakom Irene.  
Långsamt börjar Samuel backa mot där Laura står.  
-Finns det bara en vettig människa här?  
-Nej, fast jag kan förstå att du tycker det. Svara Blake Brown honom.


	12. Kapitel 12. Är du den rätta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagen efter festen och en i stora delar sömnlös natt.  
> Nu börjar tävlingarna om 3 parträffar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej läsare. Jag får ingen ro utan har fått riktig skrivarklåda! Problemet är att jag inte fått tag på en korrekturläsare. Varje gång jag lägger upp ett nytt kapitel har jag nästan ont i magen av nervositet. Har jag och mina hjälp program klarat av att skriva en förstålig svenska? Hur många syftningsfel har jag gjort?
> 
> Kan ändå inte sluta skriva för i huvudet trängs intrigen till minst fem kapitel till. Hoppas ni ändå får en trevlig läsning, Tilda

När Irene och Bill kommer upp på rummet så är John i badrummet och Sherlock står ute på altanen och röker. Bill och Irene tittar på varandra och undrar i tysthet vad som nu är bäst att göra. Då kommer John ut från badrummet, han är ombytt för natten.  
-God natt. Säger han med ryggen vänd mot sina vänner.  
-God natt, John. Du kan ta badrummet före mig, Bill.  
-Okey, Irene. Sov gott, John.  
-Mm! Är det enda svar han får från John som håller på att lägga sig i bäddsoffan. 

När de andra tre har lagt sig och det blivit lugnt i rummet kommer Sherlock in från altanen. Han hämtar sin bärbara dator och en flaska vatten från kylen, sedan återvänder han till altanen. 

John ligger vaken och tänker på vad som hänt under dagen och kvällen. Ångesten kryper i kroppen. Känslor som han inte brukar tillåta sig att känna gör sig påminda. Han känner sig spänd i hela hans kropp. Ett namn maler i hans huvud, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock som ett tåg som inte vill stanna vid någon station. 

Någon gång fram emot småtimmarna somnar John. Sherlock som har suttit på altanen och kedjerökt och kämpat med sin längtan efter starkare droger än cigarretterna . Ångest och längtan i en salig röra i kroppen och i själen.

-Inte en gång till! I tankarna går han igenom alla gånger han blivit förälskad i en man. Han tänker på Victor och deras kärleks historia. 

-Varför ska jag jämt bli kär i en straight man eller en man som inte har accepterar att han kan älska en man? Varför utsätter jag mig för känslor över huvud taget? Känslor trasslar bara till mitt liv,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Ilsket öppnar han vattenflaskan och dricker nästan hela flaskan på en gång. 

-Mycroft har rätt, känslorna återfinns på förlorarens sida! Okey! Jag har druckit för mycket och låter känslorna löpa iväg med mig. Jag är här för att jobba och att hitta en mördare, Inte för att bli kär!  
Frustrerat kör han händerna genom håret och stönar. Magen gör en kullerbytta och för en kort stund känns det som han ska kräkas.  
Han kämpar ner känslan till ett lågt molande värk i magen. 

-Nu får det vara slut med sprit och att följa efter John som en hund.  
Ansiktet får en beslutsam mask fast ingen kan se honom.  
-Jag ska inte följa efter John och jag ska inte tillåter honom att vara allt för nära mig.  
Sherlock ler ett sorgset leende och tar tyst ett beslut inför morgondagen.  
-Operation,att göra sig av med Johns vänskap, börjar i morgon.  
Han tittar på klockan och ser att klockan visar på 04.32.  
-Dags att få några timmars sömn.  
Han känner sig tung i huvudet och lätt illamående.  
Han går in i rummet utan att titta på de övriga sovande personerna i rummet. Ett snabbt toalett besök och borstning av tänderna innan sängen väntar. 

John vaknar när Bill rör på sig för att ta sig ur bäddsoffan. Han ligger kvar en stund och hör två lätta snarkningar från sängen bredvid bäddsoffan och Bill som spolar vatten inne på toaletten. Försiktigt tittar han på sitt armbandsur, 08.07. 

10.00 börjar genomgången av dagens inspelningar och tävlingar.  
Magen knyter sig när han tänker på att möta de övriga deltagarna och Sherlock vid frukosten. Han sätter sig upp på sängkanten och kisar mot sängen.  
Sherlock ser ut som en inlindad kåldolme med bara några mörka hårstrån som sticker ut längst upp. 

Irene ligger på rygg med händerna under huvudkudden som hon gjorde föregående morgon fast nu utan Sherlock huvud liggande på sin mage. Hon snarkar fortfarande lite lätt. 

Bill kommer ut ur badrummet så John skyndar sig att snabbt ta fram rena kläder och slinka in i badrummet. Han tar en snabb dusch och rakar sig. 

När John kommer ut från badrummet har Bill fixat te och ger honom utan ett ord en mugg full med het dryck. Irene har förvånansvärt nog vaknat och håller på att plocka fram dagens kläder. Hon nickar åt John och mimar ett.  
-God morgon.  
Hon nickar mot sängen där Sherlock fortfarande ligger som en kåldolme men nu vänd åt andra hållet.  
John nickar till Irene att han förstår att Sherlock vill sova längre.  
John funderar för sig själv vilken tid på morgonen Sherlock hade gått och lagt sig. De hade inte sagt ett ord till varandra när de kom upp på rummet. Sherlock hade direkt hämtat cigaretter från sin byrålåda och gått ut på altanen för att röka.

-God morgon, säger Bill med låg röst när John kommer ut på altanen.  
-Ser ut att bli en fin dag, fortsätter han sedan medans han kisar mot morgonsolen.  
-Ja.  
John sätter sig i korgstolen framför Bill. Han ser en askkoppen som är full med aska och fimpar på bordet.  
-Undra hur många cigaretter han rökte i natt? John blänger på Bill samtidigt som han pratar.  
-Ingen aning! Jag slockna så fort huvudet hamnade på huvudkudden. För mycket sprit, de är nog många som kommer att ha en baksmälla idag.  
-Mmm, Sherlock var rätt så dragen igår,,,,,,,,,,,  
Bill skrattar till och nickar.  
-Han är en riktig lättviktare precis som Victor! De var rätt roliga med sitt bananer snack!  
John stönar när han hör vad Bill säger.  
-Siri är en smart tjej och hon tar definitivt ingen skit från Victor.  
Bill nickar till sina egna ord.  
-Tror du att de är ett av de matchande paren i tävlingen?  
-Kanske? Inte omöjligt. Precis som Sherlock passar rätt bra med Irene eller Violet Hunter. När de gäller Sherlock tror jag att Violet är hans match.  
Häpet tittar John på Bill.  
-Varför tror du det?  
-Åh, de är mycket som talar för det. Utseende mässigt, de är långa okonventionella skönheter, samma högborgerlig uppväxt och framtoning. Hon vågar att chocka med vad hon säger och hur hon är som person. Sherlock är på samma sätt i sitt sätt. De bryr sig inte om vad andra tycker. Hon är intelligent fast hon hittills försökt dölja att hon är det.  
John skyndar sig att dricka av sitt te så han inte behöver besvara Bills påstående.

Sherlock fortsätter att sova när de övriga tre går ner till frukostrummet straxt efter 9.00. I dörren på väg ut stannar John och säger med en bekymrad min.  
-Ska vi inte väcka honom ändå fören vi går?  
-Jag ställde min väckarklocka så den ringer om ca en kvart.  
-Han hinner inte äta då,,,,,,,,,,,,  
-John! Sherlock är en vuxen man. Han får skylla sig själv om han är uppe halva natten.  
Irene låter irriterad på rösten. Bill fortsätter bara att gå mot frukostrummet. 

Klockan 10.00 är alla deltagarna samlade i bankettsalen. Även Sherlock kommer insläntrande med ett äpple i handen som han lugnt fortsätter att äta på. 

John följer honom med blicken när han går till andra sidan av rummet och sätter sig bredvid Blake Brown i en soffa. Samantha sitter i en fåtölj bredvid Blake som hon bildar par med efter gårdagens ceremoni. Irene som ståt vid dörren och pratar med Janine, när Sherlock kommer in i rummet. Hon avbryter nu samtalet och går efter honom och sätter sig i fåtöljen bredvid Sherlock. John ser hur Irene, Sherlock och Brown pratar med varandra. Irriterad ser han hur Brown är ett enda stort leende och att han verkar riktigt road av sitt sällskap. 

-Varför tänker jag, Brown om honom nu istället för Blake? John rynkar pannan när han funderar över sina tankar samtidigt som han stirrar på Brown och Sherlock.

-Fantastiskt! Inte trodde jag att Sherlock och Victor skulle dyka upp här nu på morgonen utan att Janine fick jaga upp dom ur sängen. Så full som de var igår så ser de oförtjänt pigga ut! Säger Violet med hög röst. 

Eftersom de blev låsta som ett par igår så har John satt sig bredvid henne när han kom in i bankettsalen. Bill och hans partner från igår, Mary kom efter honom och satte sig i samma soffgrupp. 

-Ja, Samuel sa vid frukosten att han hade ruskat på Victor innan han lämnade rummet för frukost. De delar ju rum och säng. Fast Victor gömmer sina ögon bakom solglasögon.  
Mary låter mycket road på rösten när hon fortsätter.  
-Hur är ditt huvud idag, John? Du har en riktig kopparslagare förstår jag?  
-Inte så farligt. Drack vatten innan jag gick och lade mig och några huvudvärks tabletter nu på morgonen, hur så? Har du huvudvärk efter igår?  
-Nej, jag drack bara vin, inga shots! Alla såg ju hur rund under fötterna du var i slutet av kvällen.  
-Inget konstigt med de! Vi är ju här för att festa. Jag var också full! Avbryter Bill, Mary.  
-Ja, jag såg det sötnos! Du glömde till och med bort att dansa med mig ju senare kvällen blev.  
-Du skulle ha sagt till mig om du ville dansa! Jag försöker bara lära känna alla deltagare.  
-Så mycket att du stod i ett hörn och gungade till musiken med Arthur? Mary ser mycket sur ut när hon svarar Bill. 

Jonny Mars stiger fram i mitten av salen och ber om allas uppmärksamhet. Kameramännen börjar filma. 

-Hoppas alla känner sig pigga för att börja tävla om tre parträffar. Ett par ska få gå på spa. Par nummer två, Ska få gå på en dagskurs i dykning och tredje paret får besöka ett museum med Minoan kultur och sedan en romantisk middag. Låter inte det frestande! 

Sherlock zoomar ut Jonnys prat och tittar omkring på deltagarna. De flesta ser riktigt trötta ut. Victor, Sarah och Arthur gömmer sig bakom solglasögon. Molly sitter och stirrar rakt fram och verkar också inte lyssna på Jonny. Irene rör vid Sherlocks arm.  
-Dags att gå frågesports runda. Viskar hon till honom.  
-Va!  
-Vi ska gå en frågesports på 13 frågor, parvis. Allt för att kunna visa tittarna hur fantastisk hotellet är. Du vet, sälja hotellet för nya besökare!  
-Herregud!  
-Du får iallafall röra på dig och du slipper prata med de övriga deltagarna. Vi är första paret ut.  
-Inge ont som inte har nå gott med sig! Ok, visa vägen.


	13. Kapitel 13 Är du den rätta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tipspromenad som roar John mer än han förväntade sig.  
> Poolen är mycket frestande eftersom dagen är varm.  
> Violet, Sherlock, Clint och Laila roar sig i poolen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla felstavningar och andra konstigheter är helt mitt fel.  
> Ingen korrekturläsare.
> 
> Vad för ”straff” ska förloraren i tävlingen få? Vad kan vara en rolig och lite ”naughty” aktivitet?  
> Kom gärna med förslag, Tilda

När Sherlock och Irene kommer ut i trädgården, krama och kyssa Irene Sherlock.  
Hon gör det för att avleda andra personer som ser på. Irene vill fråga Sherlock en sak, utan att kamera männen eller ljudfolket förstår att hon gör det. 

-Vill du gå på date eller ska vi inte bry oss om att svara ordentligt på frågorna. Sherlock tar Irene närmsta hand och ler ett stort fake leende och svarar på hennes fråga.  
-Vilken vacker trädgård! Ändå så ser jag fram emot att gå på en date med dig. Skulle vara härligt att få dyka, eller hur?  
-Håller med dig, älskling. Här är för många deltagare att umgås med hela dagarna. Vi får inte en minut ensamma med varandra. Okey, Sherlock nu försöker vi vinna så vi får dyka!

Frågorna är inte svåra för Sherlocks och Irenes och deras samlade kunskaper. Allt som har med natur, kemi och en fråga om ett riktigt kriminal fall som var mycket omskrivet kan Sherlock svara på. Irene svarar på frågor om litteratur, Nobel vinnare och filmskådespelare. Båda två kan svaret på en fråga om vilka skådespelare som spelat Bond. 

Efter tipspromenad är de lediga att göra vad de vill till klockan 2 på eftermiddagen. Sherlock beslutar sig för att simma några längder i poolen utanför deras hus. De är en varm dag och Sherlock har en obehaglig känsla av att han har uppdämd energi i kroppen. Irene går för att försöka prata med Janine för att få reda på så mycket som möjligt om kommande aktiviteter. 

John och Violet är tredje par att göra tipspromenaden. Till sin förvåning har John roligt tillsammans med Violet. De frågor om natur, kemi och kriminalfallet som John inte har en aning om kan Violet lekande lätt. Violet ser helt frågande ut när tipsfrågan gäller vilka skådespelare som spelat Bond. De små gnabbas och skrattar ofta under promenaden. När de klarat av sista frågan och Jonny tar emot dem på slutstationen så ger Violet honom en kyss. John blir förvånad men lyckas dölja sin förvåning snabbt.

-Vad ska vi göra nu? Undrar Violet.  
-Jag skulle vilja simma?  
-Gärna, de är så varmt idag. Poolen nästa!  
-Ta det lugnt! Vi måste byta om till badkläder och hämta badlakan.  
-Okey, vi ses nere vid poolen utanför vårt hus. Sisten i är en badkruka!

John skyndar sig upp på rummet och byter till badbyxor. Han förstår att om han inte är först i vattnet kommer Violet att retas med honom i flera dagar om att han är en badkruka. 

De första John ser när han kommer springande mot poolen är ett svart huvud på en person som simmar med långa simtag mitt i poolen. John drar häftigt efter andan, vilken syn! Plötsligt springer Violet förbi honom och kastar sig i poolen med ett skrik! 

-Förbaskade kvinna ska du skrämma livet ur mig! Skriker Sherlock till henne medans han trampar vatten och skrattar åt henne. Sedan tar han några snabba simtag fram till henne och börjar skvätta vatten kaskader på henne. Violet skriker och gör detsamma tillbaka på Sherlock. John står blick stilla och stirrar på de två lekande människorna i vattnet. 

Laila och Clint kommer hand i hand springande förbi John och kastar sig även de i poolen. Då får Sherlock syn på John men säger inget utan vänder sig mot Violet och låter med en rörelse en kaskad av vatten forsa över henne. Violet skriker åt Laila och Clint att hjälpa henne ”dränka” Sherlock. 

Skrattande får Clint tag i Sherlock och försöker pusha honom under vattnet. Clint hud glänser mörk emot Sherlocks mjölkvita hud. De båda männen är jämnstarka och det är tydligt att ingen av dem vill skada den andra mannen. Violet och Laila har också börjat brottats i vattnet. Plötligt vänder sig Violet om och ser på John står inte långt ifrån pool kanten.  
-Sååååååå, du är en riktig badkruka!  
-Inte alls men jag har en så vacker bild framför mina ögon av er vackra damer brottandes i vattnet!  
-Åh, så du är en fluktare! Retas Laila. 

Clint och Sherlock har slutat brottas och trampar vatten medans de lyssnar på vad kvinnorna och John pratar om.  
-Ska vi simma ikapp några längder? Frågar Clint plötsligt.  
-Gärna för mig. Ska vi göra 4 längder? Den som är sista i mål får göra något som vinnaren väljer?  
-Inom vilket område? Laga vinnaren en frukost? Kyssa en av de andra deltagarna? Ordna en aktivitet för alla deltagarna?  
Sherlock ser ut att fundera en stund på de förlag av vinst Clint räknat upp.  
-Vi kommer nog alla att tycka att dagarna blir långa om vi inte hittar på något att göra i gruppen?  
-Okey, hur lång tid ska förloraren ha på sig att genomföra uppdraget vinnaren utdelar?  
Sherlock rycker på axlarna och tänker högt.  
-Tar förloraren för lång tid på sig att inte göra vad vinnaren säger så är det en risk att förloraren inte gör sitt straff?  
-En vecka för att göra en aktivitet för hela gruppen? Clint ler ett av sina stora leenden med ögon som glittrar spjuveraktigt.  
-Vad kan vi ha för aktivitet som alla kan göra?undrar Sherlock.  
-Vinnaren får en dag att komma på en grupp aktivitet?

-Låter bra, de tål att tänkas på? Violet kan du ta min tid och Laila kan du ta Clints tid? John eftersom du är på land skulle du kunna vara domare och se vem av oss som först slår handen i kaklet efter 4 längder?

Violet och Laila svarar ivrigt att de gärna tar tid. John går och ställer sig mellan de två banor som männen ska simma på. Så han kan se vem som är först. Nu kommer flera deltagare ner till poolen. De har alla avslutat sin tipspromenad Bill, Mary, Arthur, Molly, Siri och Victor är alla ombytta till badkläder.

Victor nästan ramlar ner på en solstol fortfarande bakfull. Han har tajta badbyxor och solglasögon på sig. -Inte mycket där som lämnat till fantasin! Tänker John och börjar rodna, han tittat på Sherlock och ser att även han har blivit röd i ansiktet och ända ner på halsen.  
-Oh! Minst sagt en intressant reaktion, tänker John. 

Sherlock och Clint simmar fram till startplatsen nedanför John.  
-Okey! Du får ropa ut starten, John! Säger Clint.  
När John ser att de är beredda att starta, ropar han.  
-Klara, färdiga, gå!


	14. Kapitel 14.  Är du den rätta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nu börjar historien hetta till med hjälp av Clint Cross!  
> En simtävling går inte som Sherlock har förväntat sig. 
> 
> Varning! Sherlock kan kanske uppfattas lite OCD i det här kapitlet. Tänk på att han är ung, 27 år och uttråkad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag har försökt att skaffa en korrektur läsare på alla möjliga och omöjliga sätt till den här historien. Tyvärr har jag inte haft någon tur med mina försök. 
> 
> Så alla stavfel och syftningsfel beror helt på mig.  
> Hoppas du som läsare kan få någon glädje av historien iallafall, trots mina brister, Tilda

De första två sträckorna leder Sherlock loppet. När de börjar tredje sträckan så gör Clint en bättre vändning och drar ifrån med några simtag. Vid fjärde vändningen gör Clint igen en bättre vändning och vinner ytterligare några simtag. Sherlock märker att Clint ligger före honom i loppet och försöker öka takten på simtagen trots att han har mycket mjölksyra i armarna och benen. Alla åskådarna skriker högt när de ser att vilken som helst av de två männen kan vinna. 

 

Clint slår handen i kaklet sekunden före Sherlock. Alla skriker men Sherlock hör nästan inte ljudet för han är så trött. Han hänger sig fast i kanten på bassängen. John sträcker fram en hand och ropar över oljudet.  
-Jag hjälper dig upp! Bra jobbat polarn!  
Sherlock vänder och simmar till kanten där en trappa upp ur bassängen finns. Clint simmar efter honom och grymtar.  
-Fy fan vad jag är trött!  
-Okey, vad ska jag göra? Sherlock lägger sig ner direkt på gräset när han kommer upp ur vattnet och flämtar efter andan.  
-Får jag hämta andan först? Sedan vill jag ha något att dricka!  
Violet ger honom en vattenflaska och en till Sherlock.  
Sherlock bara nickar och sätter sig upp och dricker vatten. 

 

Under tiden som Sherlock och Clint tävlade har de övriga 8 deltagarna kommit till poolen för att se vad alla skrek om. Kate och Kamihl var de två sista som kom till poolen just när Violet ger männen vatten att dricka.  
-Va håller ni på med? Frågar Kate undrande.  
-Sherlock och jag slog vad om vem av oss som kunde simma fortast 4 längder. Vinnaren får välja vad förloraren ska göra för aktivitet för hela gruppen, jag vann!  
-Okey! Sluta tjattra och tala om när, var ,hur istället. Fräser Sherlock irriterad.  
-Kan vi inte sätta oss vid borden?  
Suckande reser sig Sherlock och hämtar sitt badlakan. Förstrött torkar han av sig på överkroppen, armar och ben.  
-Vill du ha hjälp att torka ryggen? Frågar Violet.  
Sherlock är påväg att fräsa ett nej åt henne när han får syn på Johns blick och uppsyn.  
-Ja, tack! 

John tvärvänder och går och sätter sig längre bort vid borden.  
Victor tar av sig solglasögonen och sätter sig upp på kanten av badstolen. Han stirrar på Sherlock och Violet med en frågande uttryck i ansiktet.  
Violet torkar av Sherlocks nacke och rygg med bestämda och lugna rörelser.  
-Tack, ska vi höra vad Clint har hitta på för något jag måste göra för att ha utfört vadet?  
-Låt inte så entusiastisk, vi kan ju få för oss att du är road! Retas Violet.

 

När alla tjugo deltagarna sitter vid tre bord börjar Clint förklara vad Sherlock måste göra för att utföra vadet han förlorat.  
-Vi slog vad om en aktivitet som alla deltagarna kunde vara med i och bli road utav. Vi såg alla igår att Sherlock kan dansa.  
Några runt bordet börjar att tjoa och busvissla!  
-En dans tävling! Säger Molly med mycket röda kinder. 

 

Clint höjer handen för att tysta alla så han kan fortsätta prata.  
-Vi kan alla se att Sherlock har en fantastisk fysik!  
Igen börjar kvinnorna vissla och komma med positiva kommentarer.  
Sherlock rodnar långt ner på halsen och öronen är alldeles varma. Han vet inte var han ska titta. Victor skrattar och låter sin blick gå över de delar av Sherlocks kropp som han kan se. John sitter längst bak i gruppen, stel som en pinne i ryggen och båda fötterna stadigt på jorden. 

 

-Dans och fantastisk fysik! Finns bara en aktivitet att välja, striptease!  
På lördag efter andra parceremonin så är det fest. Varför inte en fest med temat: Burlesk. Alltså inte fullständig naket men vågad klädsel.  
Vi vet ju att vi blir filmade vare sig vi vill eller inte!

Clint tittar på Sherlock och fortsätter prata.  
-Du kommer inte att bli mer naken än var du är nu!  
Ett besviket mummel kommer ifrån några av deltagarna. John blänger på Laura och Sarahs ryggar som är mest ljudliga i sina protester.

-Just därför måste det bli ett ”straff” för förlusten som är själva vadet! 

Spänningen stiger i gruppen när alla undrar vad Clint har hittat på.  
-Sherlock! Din utmaning är att efter din striptease först göra en lapp dans för en kvinna och senare på kvällen för en man!

Hela rummet exploderar. Samuel protesterar vilt att han vill inte bli utsatt för en manlig lapp dans och hör sen!  
Igen håller Clint upp sin hand och bryskt ber alla hålla tyst för han är inte färdig än.

Sherlock sitter med rynkad panna och fundersam blick och stirrar på Clint.  
-Du får välja dina två *partners* nu eller tala om vilka de är ikväll vid middagen.

John lyssnar med skräck blandad förtjusning.  
-Han kan välja mig?  
Sherlock valde ju att dansa rätt intimt med honom igår kväll. Även om han inte brytt sig om honom idag. Nästan inte ens tittat på honom.

-Jag har två personer jag kan tänka mig att göra en lappdans för men jag vill fråga personerna först. Jag vill definitivt inte göra något mot någons vilja. Jag berättar vid middagen ikväll om jag kommer att genomför vadet. Stripteasen är inga problem, som sagt jag är lättklädd redan. Däremot har de två personer som blir utsatt för lappdansen inte förlorat något vad och jag vill inte genera någon eller att de känner obehag vid tillfället.

-Bra, Tack Sherlock! Du är en modig man. Alla ni andra får hitta kläder efter burlesk temat till på lördag. Fjädrar, spets och kanske för männen läder? 

-Janine hjälper nog till med kläder bara hon blir informerad om vad vi behöver. Om jag förstod henne rätt så tycker hon att det är svårt att komma på 10 fest teman! Irenes röst är nästan uttråkad men hennes ögon säger något annat.  
-Hon tror jag ska välja henne. Sherlock ler i mjugg för sig själv.

-Nu är det dags att äta lunch och sedan är det filmning. Clint reser sig efter den kommentaren och börjar prata med Laila.  
Alla reser sig för att gå och byta om inför lunchen på en av hotellets tre restauranger. 

 

Under och efter lunchen frågade Sherlock de två personer han kan tänkt sig kunde klara av en lappdans utförd av Honom. Personer, som han tror har självinsikt och humor. Han lyckas fråga personerna så att inte ens Irene är medveten om att han frågat någon. Irene är helt övertygad om att hon är kvinnan som Sherlock tänker fråga.

 

Eftermiddagen inspelning går fort och smärtfritt. Tre par har 13 rätt på tipspromenaden. Irene/Sherlock, Violet /John och Samantha Long /Blake Brown.  
Programledaren Jonny lottar vilka av de tre paren som ska få gå på de tre olika daterna.  
Violet och John blir lottade att på gå på spa på onsdag.  
Irene och Sherlock får gå på dagskurs i dykning på torsdag.  
Som avslutning av veckans dater får Samantha och Blake besöka ett museum med Minoan kultur och sedan en romantisk middag.

Jonny börjar förklara en ny aspekt av tävlingen.  
-Under fredagen så får alla deltagare rösta på en av paren som har varit på date under veckan. Det par som får mest röster får gå till *Sannings rummet*. Där får paret reda på om de är ett matchat par. Om paret är ihop matchade av våra psykologer så får de flytta till *kärlekens Hotel* där får de en egen svit och tillgång till en bil. 

Paret som har blivit matchade i *sannings rummet* är då inte valbara för de övriga deltagarna- De är de rätta för varandra!

På programledarens röst förstår alla att det är meningen att deltagarna ska jubla nu!  
Några halvhjärtade försök görs av några av deltagarna. John känner mest kallsvetten rinna efter ryggen. Kan Violet vara hans rätta? Kan Irene vara Sherlocks rätta. 

Han rycks upp ur sina tankar av att folk börjar jubla igen.  
-Varför jublar de? väser han till Violet.  
-Jonny sa just att Amors rum är nu öppet för alla låsta par.  
-Va, vadå?  
-Har inte Sherlock pratat om *nupping rummet*?  
-Åh, Bill nämnde något om det,,,,,,  
-Vill du sova där?  
-Öhhh,,,,,,,,,,,, De är kameror där!  
-De är överallt!

Jonny har nu tackat för sig och alla börjar röra på sig så John behöver inte besvara Violets fråga igen.  
-Ska vi ta en promenad innan middagen? Frågar Violet istället  
-Ja, varför inte? John ser sig omkring och ser hur Sherlock står och pratar med Victor och Siri.  
Till sin förvåning ser han hur Sherlock skrattar åt något och att han ser mycket road ut.  
-Gammal kärlek rostar aldrig! Violet ser också på Sherlock och Victor.  
-Vad menar du? John stirrar på Victor som håller armen runt Siris midja samtidigt som han mycket tydligt och utan att skämmas tittar på Sherlocks mun med dröjande blick.  
-Victor och Sherlock.  
Violet går före John ut ur rummet. John följer efter henne fast han helst vill gå fram till Sherlock och Victor och dra Sherlock med sig ut på en promenad. 

Middagen är serverad i en Grekiska restaurangen som finns på hotell området. John sitter vid ett bord med Violet, Mary och Bill. Han har inte sagt många ord under hela middagen. Han har nervöst väntat på att Sherlock antingen ska komma och fråga honom om han vill vara hans manliga lappdans partner. Eller att Sherlock berättar vilka som är hans partners under danserna. 

Efterrätten serveras och Clint reser sig och slår med en sked mot ett glas.  
-De är dags att Sherlock berättar om han kommer att göra sitt straff för att han förlorade vadet eller om han blir skyldig mig, ska vi säga två vad?  
-Nej, jag kommer att strippa och jag har fått två partners som vill assistera mig. Som kvinnlig partner: Violet Hunter! Slagfärdig, briljant och vacker! Violet reser sig upp och ger en slängkyss mot Sherlock.

Som manlig partner:Victor Trevor! En kär vän som ställer upp för gammal vänskaps skull, världsvan och alltid bered på det värsta! Ge de två en varm applåd! Victor ställer sig också upp och gör slängkyssar först mot Sherlock sedan Violet.  
Applåder och visslingar hörs men även ett och annat besviket mummel. 

-Du är modigare än mig! Säger Mary och ser på Violet.  
-Åh, de är inte första gången jag gör en burlesk dans eller får en lappdans. Jag och några vänninor började träna och dansa när de blev populärt för en antal år sedan. Som resande reporter får man vara med om både det ena och det andra. Ja, även lappdans från både män och kvinnor. Men jag tror att Sherlock är en av de snyggaste männen som jag har haft i mitt knä!

John sitter och knyter och stänger sin vänstra hand vid sin sida. Han försöker göra det så diskret som möjligt. Helst skulle han vilja gå upp på rummet och krypa långt under täcket. Helst ligga där tills hela spektaklet är över!


	15. Kapitel 15.  Är du den rätta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor och Sherlock börjar jobba med och förbereda lördagens striptease och lappdans. Violet avslöjar saker för John,Bill och Mary om Victor.
> 
> John får en oväntad upplevelse sent på kvällen, stackars John eller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej alla läsare! Oj jag är riktigt förvånad att 52 personer har läst i alla fall några rader av historien.   
> Jag har fortfarande ingen beta läsare så alla stavfel och syftningsfel beror helt på mig och mina skrivprogram. 
> 
> Jag fortsätter skriva en OCD Sherlock men tröstar mig med att han är ung, 27 år och inte lika skadad av livet. Kanske kan Victor hjälpa honom läka lite?  
> Vad tycker du att Sherlock ska göra för burlesk karaktär? Vet ni någon känd, sexig Dektektiv eller polis frå film eller TV?  
> Tacksam för hjälp, Tilda

John följer de andra tre upp till rummet. Bill förslår en sängfösare på altanen i männens rum innan kvinnorna går till sina rum för natten.  
De diskuterar lite vad de ska göra nästa dag som är måndag och en dag fri från inspelningar. Helt plötsligt säger Violet något som nästan får John att sätta drinken i vrångstrupen.  
-Vad vi än gör så måste jag vara tillbaka till klockan tre. För då ska Sherlock testa olika ”moves” som han kan göra under lappdansen på lördag. 

John hostar och hostar. Mary som sitter bredvid honom reser sig upp och bankar honom på ryggen för att hjälpa honom börja andas igen.  
Bill ser på dem och ler ett spjuveraktigt leende sedan säger han lugnt.

-Kan inte jag få vara en spindel i taket och se på?  
-Nä, min bäste herre. Du får vänta precis som alla andra i gruppen tills på lördag kväll! Bara jag, Sherlock och Victor kommer att vara där vid träningen. De blir inte lätt för honom att lära sig allt på 5 dagar lite drygt. Victor och jag har iallafall erfarenhet av striptease och lappdans.

-Hur har Victor erfarenhet av det? Mary ser mycket nyfiken ut.  
-De sa han inte, bara att han gjort båda grejerna och tycker det är kul.   
Bill ser från Mary till Violet och frågar sedan.  
-Är det därför Sherlock och Victor är kvar på restaurangen och pratar med Janine?  
-Ja, de skulle diskutera kläder för Sherlock striptease och börja fundera över en koreografi. Både Victor och Janine verkar ha kunskap i frågan så därför följde jag med er i stället. Vi får diskutera vår lappdans i morgon och vad för kläder vi ska ha på oss. Vad tänker ni ha för kläder på er på lördag?

De övriga tre ser villrådigt på varandra.  
-Ska ni ha läder på er, pojkar? Violet låter sin blick gå upp och ner över Bill och John.  
Båda männen rodnar och ser på varandra.  
-Jag vet inte hur man klär sig burleskt som man? Jag tänker inte ha på mig fjädrar eller en korsett! Svarar John bestämt.

-Ni kan antingen klä er som en skitig mekaniker eller mycket propert som Bond eller, OH, smutsig läkare, John!  
-Smutsig Läkare är det sista jag skulle klä ut mig till! Hellre då i skinnställ! John ser arg ut.  
-En mer noga läkare med hygienen får ni leta efter! John och jag har sätt vad dålig hygien inom vården kan leda till.  
Bill ansikte visar avsky.

-Bond?! Du verkade gilla honom när vi gick tipspromenad idag? Violet lägger en hand på Johns närmaste lår och klämmer lite.  
John skrattar hjärtligt åt Violets kommentar.   
-Jag klädd till Bond?! John skrattar högt igen.   
-Varför inte? Hörs en mörk röst från altandörren.   
Där står Sherlock och Victor med varsin drink i handen.   
-En blond Bond med slipsen hängande löst runt halsen och kragen öppen?  
-Ge honom inte det tipset han kommer att ta all uppmärksamhet ifrån oss. Mumlar Victor tillräcklig högt bakom Sherlocks rygg för att alla de andra ska höra. 

Sherlock vänder sig om och ser på Victor.  
-Ska du klä ut dig till en Lord?  
-Hm, kanske det. lord Gray? Med monokel och piska?  
-De är ingen BDSM kväll!   
-Synd, jag hade gärna satt handfängsel på dig och,,,,,,,,  
-Victor!! Det är oskyldiga personer här som inte är van vid ditt klientel!  
-Prata för dig själv, Sherlock.!  
Svarar Violet honom med ett skratt.

John rör oroligt på sig där han sitter. Inte för att han inte har erfarenhet av mer kinky sex men att tanken på hur Sherlock kan veta vad Victor sysslat med känns irriterande. 

-Kan vi få låna dig en stund Violet? Vi skulle behöva fråga dig om lite saker inför morgondagen. Musikval och liknande.  
-Ok, sov så gott efter sängfösaren. Vi ses till frukost.   
Violet går snabbt efter Sherlock och Victor.  
De tre sätter sig i soffgruppen och pratar med tysta röster för att inte avslöja något för de på altanen.

Bond? Öppen slips och krage? Sherlock verkade gilla idén. Tänker John för sig själv. Kanske om han kunde få tag på en pistol liknande attrapp?   
Bill ser på John och hur han funderar på vad som just hänt.   
-Jag tror jag gör *skitig mekaniker*. Säger Bill högt för att släta över inför Mary att John har försvunnit in i sin egna tankevärld.   
Mary har redan uppmärksamhet att John inte är med dom i samtalet.   
Hon tänker för sig själv. Är alla karlar här gay eller i bästa fall bisexuell?  
Synd, John är intressant. Läkare och soldat. Undrar om han varit i strid?

Kort stund efter Violet lämnat gruppen börjar John gäspa stort. Hans gäspningar smittas fort till de övriga två.   
-Nä, nu väntar sängen. Ska vi ta en tur till marknaden efter frukost?  
-Ja, jag hänger med. Svarar Mary på Bills fråga.  
John bara nickar tyst. Han undrar vad de pratar om inne på soffgruppen. Vad har Sherlock för musiksmak?

Violet och männen kommer överens om att Sherlock och Victor ska först prova kläder i morgon. Kläderna kommer att bestämma vilken karaktär Sherlocks striptease nummer kommer att få.   
-Synd att du gav John tipset om Bond. Hans karaktär som agent hade passat dig. Victor lägger handen på Sherlocks närmsta knä och klämmer lätt.  
Sherlock flyttar på benen och lägger dem i kors så Victor måste flytta på sin hand. 

John ser vad Victor och Sherlock gör när han kommer in i rummet för att gå och lägga sig. Bill nästan snubblar in i hans rygg pågrund av att John tvärstannade i dörren.  
-Oj! Tvärstanna inte!   
-Förlåt. Jag är för trött. Snabbt går John med rodnande kinder mot badrummet.   
Victor och Violet tittar intresserat efter honom. Victor vänder sig mot Violet och ler. 

Drygt en timme efter John lagt sig går Violet och Victor till sina rum för natten.   
Sherlock säger ett tyst hej och går in i badrummet och gör sig i ordning för natten. Även Irene har kommit upp på rummet och lagt sig så rummet är rätt mörkt när han kommer ut från badrummet.   
En liten lampa med svagt ljus är tänd på hans nattygsbord.   
Irene tände lampan innan hon lade sig. Ljuset är så svagt att Bill har redan somnat och snarkar högt.

Sherlock tittar till mot bäddsoffan och uppfattar det som att även John sover. John ligger på rygg med händerna vid sidorna av kroppen.  
Sherlock ler åt Johns sätt att sova och tänker för sig själv.  
-Även i sömnen är du en soldat! 

Långsamt börjar han knäppa upp knapparna på skjortan medans han tittar på John. John ligger i mörkret och tittar genom ögonfransarna på Sherlock. John kämpar med att andas lugnt och tyst.  
Sherlock hänger upp skjortan på en galge och hänger den på en av garderobsdörrarna som är hans. Sedan tar han av sig strumporna med ryggen fortfarande vänd mot John.

John drar ett hastigt andetag men lyckas få det att låta som en snarkning. -Vilken rygg, breda axlar med smala höfter och,,,,,,,,  
Sherlock vänder sig om och tittar på John igen med en rynka mellan ögonen. John öppnar munnen och gör en låssas snarkning. 

Efter en stund börjar han öppna bältet på byxorna. Han drar bort bältet och hänger bältet på en stol vid sängändan.  
John får igen problem med att andas lugnt och i jämn takt.   
Sherlock ser på John hela tiden han öppnar byxknappen och byxkedjan. Han låter byxorna falla med ögonen fortfarande på John.  
Han tar upp byxorna från golvet och går fram till stolen där livremmen fortfarande hänger. Med ryggen i mot John och lätt framåtlutad hänger han upp byxorna på stolsryggen. Han har mycket tajta kalsonger som ser svarta ut i mörkret. 

Hastigt vänder sig John på sidan för han vill inte att Sherlock ska se hans uppenbara problem med den sena privata avklädning.   
Sherlock tittar över axeln och går sedan till sin bäddplats släcker lampan och lägger sig. Hela tiden när han har ryggen mot John ler han ett okynnigt leende.


	16. Kapitel 16   Är du den rätta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nästa dag far John och några av deltagarna till marknaden. Sherlock, Victor och Violet tränar inför lördagens vad underhållning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej. Ni är så tysta ni som har läst. Ska jag fortsätta skriva eller är min historia ointressant?
> 
> Jag har skrivklåda och lagt ner mycket tid på bakgrundsmaterial. Jag vet att stavning och grammatik är ett problem. Jag har inte lyckats få tag på någon korrekturläsare.  
> Till dig som läser, hoppas det nya kapitlet roar dig lite, Tilda

Nästa morgon när John vaknar lite före åtta har Sherlock redan lämnat rummet. Bill och Irene sover fortfarande. John går upp ur sängen för att fylla vattenkokaren med vatten och startar kokaren. Sedan hämtar han nya kläder för dagen och går till badrummet. 

När John kommer ut från badrummet står Bill bered med en mugg te åt honom.  
-Go’ morron. Säger han när han ger John muggen.  
-Sovit gott? Undrar John med låg röst för att inte störa Irene. 

-Ni behöver inte viska, jag är vaken.  
Irene sätter sig upp och gäspar och sträcker på sig.  
-Jag vaknade när Sherlock gick för att möta Victor.  
-Jag sätter mig på altanen tills ni är färdiga att gå ner till frukost.  
-Okey, jag ska skynda mig för vi ska träffa Mary om en 20 minuter.  
-Vad ska ni göra idag?  
-Vi bestämde igår kväll med Mary och Violet att åka och se på marknaden i stan. Vi har ju inga kameramän med oss om vi gör det idag. Svarar Bill henne.  
-Skönt med en dag utan kameror överallt. Säger Irene mellan två gäspningar.  
-Vill du följa med oss?  
-Varför inte? Bättre än att sitta här och uggla. Jag vill inte ha någon frukost så vi ses vid utgången. Jag gör en kopp te här på rummet istället. Ska vi ta taxi till marknaden?  
-Ja, är väll smidigast så? Bill håller med och John nickar sitt samtycke.  
-Okey, vi ses vid utgången. Säger John till Irene och går ut på altanen.

Bill och John träffar Mary och Molly vid frukostbordet. Snabbt låter John ögonen söka efter Sherlock i frukostrummet. Han ser att varken Sherlock eller Victor är där. Arthur sitter bredvid Molly och ler åt Bill med ett stort leende.  
-Jag tänkte följa med till marknaden om det är okey för er?  
-Helt okey för mig, John vad säger du?  
-Ja, kanske fler vill komma med? John ser sig igen om i rummet som om han söker efter flera intresserade av dagens aktivitet. Egentligen söker hans blick efter Sherlock.  
-Laila och jag vill gärna följa med. Förutom Sherlock och Victor som förbereder lördagens underhållning hela dagen så ska de andra spela cricket?! Clint ser helt förvånad ut. Uppenbarligen är han inte road av cricket.  
-Klart ni ska följa med oss! Mary ser mycket nöjd ut när hon svarar Clint.

Marknaden är intressant men när Violet bryter upp för att ta en taxi och åka till hotellet för att träna inför lördagen önskar John att han kunde följa med henne. 

Mary tar ett bestämt tag om hans arm och börjar prata om att gå och ta en eftermiddags drink.  
-klockan är ju bara halv tre? Han hinner inte säga något mer fören Bills hand ligger på hans axel i ett bestämt grepp.  
-Vi har semester! Kom igen nu. Vad ska du annars göra? Åka till hotellet och se på cricket?  
-Du är bossen för aktiviteten så tydligen ska vi till en bar?  
-Japp, de kan du ge dig på, kapten! I fält är du boss, men inte här.

När gruppen kommer tillbaka till hotellet vid sju tiden så är de flesta deltagarna rätt berusade. Många av dem hade druckit alldeles för mycket Ouzo. John hade druckit en drink av Ouzo och sedan hållit sig till öl. I baren fanns ett flipperspel som påminde John om hans tonår då han spelade i många timmar på liknande spel. Mary och Clint tyckte spelet var lika roligt som han så de spelade emot varandra hela eftermiddagen. 

Bill som hade druckit Ouzo och dansat var ordentligt berusad. John och Clint släpade Bill emellan sig upp till rummet och med ett stön sjönk Bill ner i bäddsoffan och somnade på en gång.  
John kollar hans puls och räknar även vilken andningsfrekvens Bill har på en minut.  
Undertiden hämtar Clint en hink och en handduk ifall Bill skulle behöva kräkas.  
-Vill du vara snäll och hämta en flaska vatten och ett glas? Frågar John när han kommer tillbaka med grejerna.  
-Ska du försöka få honom att dricka?  
-Jag tror det är säkrast eller om han kunde kräkas skulle det hjälpa honom. Clint ser att John är orolig för sin vän.

Med gemensam ansträngningar lyckas de få Bill att dricka ett halvt glas vatten. Därefter börjar Bill kräkas. John och Clint stöttar honom på var sin sida där Bill sitter på sängkanten. Till slut har han inget mer att kräkas upp. John hjälper Bill att skölja munnen med vatten och undertiden hämtar Clint en handduk till som han blött i varmt vatten. Medans Clint håller Bill stadigt så han inte faller ner på golvet från sängkanten så torkar John av Bill.  
Med ett stön lägger sig Bill efteråt.  
-Jäliha, ooohzo! Med ett skratt svarar Clint.  
-Ja, i för stora mängder så är Ouzo inte att leka med!  
John bara skakar på huvudet och tänker för sig själv. ”Sedan smakar det som rävgift.” 

-Jag stannar här med Bill. Kan du ta upp två smörgåsar eller något liknande till mig och Bill?  
-Ja, vad vill du ha för pålägg, John.  
-Gör detsamma vad som är på. Skinka, kyckling eller ost.  
-Vi ses om en stund. Clint ger Bill en blick innan han går till dörren och går för att äta middag.

John lägger sig på sin plats på bäddsoffan och funderar om han kommer att lyckas få Bill att äta något.  
-Antagligen är han ute för räkning tills i morgon?

Plötligt rycks dörren upp och Sherlock kommer instormande i rummet med en ilsken Victor efter sig.  
-Jag förbjuder dig att dansa till den låten! Hör du vad jag säger! Trasor! Du! Du tar all ära från vår relation!  
Sherlock står blixt stilla vid bäddsoffans ände och stirrar på John och Bill. Sedan vänder han sig om och säger med låg röst.  
-Jag blev utmanad på ett vad. Inte du. Du kan när som helst hoppa av och jag frågar någon annan av killarna i gruppen. Valet är ditt?

Victor är tyst och bara stirrar på Sherlock. Sherlock stirrar tillbaka utan att säga något. John känner sig som han är osynlig eller att han borde lämna rummet. Efter ett tag känns det som de två männen har stirrat på varandra och haft en tyst dialog i flera minuter. Då stönar Victor högt och sliter tag i en hårtuffs av sitt eget hår.

-Varför går jag alltid med på vad tokigheter du gör?!  
Sherlock är fortfarande tyst och bara ser på Victor.  
-Har du förlorat tal förmågan?! Väser Victor.  
Mycket tyst svara Sherlock på Victors fråga.  
-De är ditt beslut. Du vet att jag kommer att dansa till låten jag valt.  
-Envis och tjurig har du alltid varit!  
Sherlock är fortfar tyst. Tydligen inställd på att inte diskutera frågan mer utan bara invänta ett ja eller nej från Victor.  
-Jag vill inte men jag kommer att genomföra vad jag sagt att jag ska göra. Men Sherlock, du sårar mig djupt med ditt låtval!  
-Jag har sagt att du inte behöver delta! Skriker Sherlock tillbaka till Victor. Även i Sherlocks ansikte finns det smärta.  
-Även om du dansar med en annan kille vet jag att musiken är vald med mig i dina tankar. Problemet är inte dansen eller uppträdandet, utan att musiken får dig att tänka på mig!

Igen står Sherlock tyst och bara tittar på Victor.  
-Jag kommer att genomföra lap dansen men Jag är inte glad över musik valet,,,,,,,,,,  
-Ge mig 100 procent svar i morgon. Antingen genomför vi dansen eller så frågar jag någon annan.  
Victor vänder sig om och går ut ur rummet utan ett ord. Tyst stänger han dörren efter sig. Sherlock suckar högt och går utan att säga något eller ens visa att han lagt märke till de två andra männen, går han ut till altanen och tar fram en cigarrett.


	17. Kapitel 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tisdag: Regn hela dagen, vad ska deltagarna göra? Janine ordnar med en biljard turnering. 
> 
> Sherlock, Victor och Violet tränar inför lördagen. Ibland är det svårt att samarbeta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej. Förlåt för att ni fått vänta så länge på nytt kapitel. Livet är inte snällt ibland. Sjukdom, arbete och allmänt oro över att skriva dåligt sätter sina spår. Tilda
> 
> Fortfarande ingen korrektur läsare så alla stavfel, syftningsfel och grammatik beror helt och hållet på mig. T

Tisdag morgon vaknar Bill med en otrolig huvudvärk. Han är tacksam att Sherlock smet ut ur rummet mycket tyst efter ett kort besök i badrummet. Bill vinglar och staplar sig till badrummet. Efter uträttat behov försöker han borsta tänderna men blir illamåendet, han ger snabbt upp försöket med tandborstning. Istället sköljer han munnen innan han staplar tillbaka till bäddsoffan. Med ett stön sjunker han ner i bädden. 

John vaknar av Bills stön och rörelsen i bäddsoffan när han lägger sig.  
Han tittar runt i rummet och konstaterar att Sherlock har redan gått för att träna med Victor och Violet. Irriterat stiger han upp ur sängen och startar vattenkokaren innan han går in i badrummet. 

När han kommer ut ur badrummet står Irene i pentryt och gör iordning två te muggar.  
-Go’ morron. Mumlar han till henne, hon nickar och sträcker fram en mugg med te åt honom.  
Han tar muggen och går ut på altanen. 

När han kommer ut så konstaterar han att vädret är mycket mulet och att regnet kommer nog att komma snart.  
-Biljard turnering! Irene avbryter hans funderingar bakom hans rygg.  
John vänder sig om och frågar.  
-Förlåt? Biljard turnering?  
-Jag pratade med Janine och hon sa igår att om de blev regn idag så skulle hon göra en biljard tävling. Är du bra på biljard?  
-Varken bra eller dålig, jag har inte spelat på mycket länge. Svårt att få med sig ett biljardbord ute i fält i de militära?  
-Jag tänkte mest på att vi kunde bilda ett par i spelet eftersom både Sherlock och Violet är upptagna hela dagen?  
En känsla av irritation går genom kroppen och En tanke far genom Johns huvud. -Jag får inte umgås med honom idag häller.  
Snabbt besvarar han Irenes fråga.  
-Ja, visst kan vi de. 

Efter frukosten som är helt händelselös och utan att Bill, Arthur, Kamihl och Laila kommer och äter, börjar biljard turneringen. 

De par som deltar i turneringen är, John och Irene, Mary och Molly, Clint och Samantha, Kate och Peter och Sarah och Blake. 

Surmulet säger Samuel att han och Laura inte tycker om att spela biljard utan tänker bara vara åskådare. Demonstrativt tar han fram sin mobil och börjar fibbla med telefonen utan att bry sig om vad de andra gör. 

De övriga deltagarna i programmet är antingen och tränar inför lördagens underhållning eller mycket bakfulla och har inte kommit till biljard rummet alls.  
Endast en kameraman filmar för att få eventuell utfyllnads material till programmet. 

John och Irene vinner första omgången mot Mary och Molly. Matchen är hård för både Irene och Mary är duktiga spelare. John är lite bättre på spelare än Molly och han lyckas med att överlista henne när de tre sista kullorna är kvar. 

När matchen är över får John reda på att nästa match för honom dröjer minst en timme. Han beslutar sig för att gå ut en stund i trädgården för en nypa luft. 

När han kommer ut i trädgården så sitter Victor och röker vid poolen.  
John har ingen lust att prata med honom men Victor har sett honom och säger högt så så John ska höra.  
-Kom och sätt dig under parasollet så du inte blir dyblöt. Har du spelat biljard eller har du sätt på när några andra spelat?  
-Irene och jag vann första omgången mot Mary och Molly.  
Hans röst är sträv när han besvarar Victors fråga. 

John sätter sig vid bord så han har hela bordet emellan sig och Victor.  
Nu ser han att Victor är klädd i svarta läderbyxor och en t-tröja som är svart och är gjord av nät. Victors mycket muskulösa bröstkorg syns tydligt genom nätet. Han har även sminkad med ögon make up och sotade ögon. Till och med lite glittrig rouge på kinderna?

Snabbt tittar John bort, rädd att visa sig för intresserad över hur den andra mannen ser ut. John harklar sig och frågar sedan.  
-Går träningen bra? Han stirrar på vattendropparna när de faller ner på vattenytan i poolen.  
-Bara vi kommer överens om saker och ting så fungerar allt, tror jag?

-Har ni olika åsikter? Victor fnyser åt Johns fråga och skakar på huvudet.  
-Du har väl redan insätt hur envis både Sherlock och Violet är?  
-Och du är inte alls en envis person?  
-Jo, så tre envisa kockar gör att vi kokat en soppa. Om soppan blir god eller oätlig får ni se på lördag kväll.

John ler och börjar svara Victor.  
-Jag får önska er lycka till,,,,,Victor avbryter honom och fräser.  
-Önska aldrig en artist lycka till! Då tar du lyckan med dig när du går!  
Häpet stirrar John på mannen och stammar fram.  
-Dddå får jag önska er otur istället?!  
-Ja, eller så kan du prata med Sherlock och få honom att ta rim och reson! 

Först nu inser John hur upprörd Victor är och att han rökt många cigaretter fören John kom ut i trädgården.  
-Vi kanske ses vid middagen? Igen fnyser Victor åt Johns kommentar.

-Jag och Violet kommer att äta middag om hans nåd kommer att sänka sig så lågt, det är en annan historia!  
Nu blir John nyfiken och innan han hinner tänka efter frågar han.  
-Har Sherlock alltid haft problem med maten?  
-Så länge som jag har känt honom iallafall. Fast du kanske kan få honom att äta? Du lyckades tidigare i veckan? John rycker på axlarna och ser igen på regndropparnas dans. Sedan säger han med låg röst.  
-De är läkaren i mig.  
-Eller soldaten! Jag tror de är första gången jag sätt honom vika sig för någon annans åsikt? Möjligen för Mycroft men han har en otrolig makt.  
-Mycroft?  
-Mycroft Holmes, Sherlocks äldre bror. 

Vid middagen så kommer mycket riktigt endast Victor och Violet till kvällens måltid. Ikväll är maten olika fiskrätter och skaldjur. Diskret frågar John en av servitörerna om han kan få en matlåda med sig till sin rums kamrat som är *sjuk*. John föreslår lite halstrad fisk och sallad som är god även om maten inte är varm. När han ska lämna matsalen kommer servitören med en kasse innehållande mat. 

När de kommer upp på rummet så är Sherlock inte där. Snabbt skriver John en lapp som han sätter fast på kassen med en tejp bit. Han ställer kassen på Sherlocks nattygsbord och gör sig i ordning för natten. 

Cirka tjugo minuter efter de övriga tre i rummet lagt sig kommer Sherlock in i rummet. John tände lampan på Sherlocks nattygsbord innan han ställde dit kassen. Sherlock tittar misstänksamt på kassen och läser lappen från John.

#Halstrad fisk och sallad som var mycket god till middagen. Kanske även smakar bra kall? John#

Sherlock tvekar först men tar kassen och går till pentryt och hämtar bestick och en vattenflaska innan han går ut på altanen och äter.


	18. Kapitel 18 Victor, Violet och Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Violet och Sherlock övar inför lördagens uppträdande.  
> Tyvärr är Victor inte glad man över temat i musiken som Sherlock dansar till under lapp dansen med honom. 
> 
> Efter en rökpaus och möte med John är Victor ännu mer irriterad och svartsjuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej. Länge sedan jag uppdaterade den här historien.   
> Orsaken till det långa uppehållet är två.
> 
> 1\. Jag har varit mycket sjuk i min astma.  
> 2\. En läsare kontaktade mig efter jag postade sista kapitlet.   
> De var mycket missnöjda med min dåliga svenska.
> 
> Här är mitt råd till den personen.   
> 1\. Läs inte det nya kapitlet.  
> 2 Du har 60 439 Fics som är tagad Sherlock Holmes/John Watson på AO3. Välj någon av dessa historier att läsa.   
> 3\. Skriv en egen historia på antingen Svenska eller Engelska.
> 
> Ni andra läsare. Tack för att du läser och är vänlig nog att inte kritisera mig så mycket att jag tappar intresset att skriva vidare på historien. 
> 
> Tyvärr har jag ingen korrekturläsare.  
> Jag är fortfarande dyslektiker och skriver med hjälp av tre hjälpprogram.   
> Jag skriver för jag har en historia jag vill berätta.  
> Tack, Tilda

Maten smakar gott och till sin förvåning märker Sherlock hur hungrig han är efter all dans under dagen. När de andra gick för att äta middag hade han inte känt sig hungrig. Hela dagen hade han varit spänd och beredd på ytterligare bråk med Victor. Någonstans i hans hjärna fanns även hela tiden tankarna på en viss Dr John Watson. 

 

Tankarna far omkring i hans hjärna medans han äter.  
-Varför kom han in i mitt liv samtidigt med Victors återkomst i mitt liv? 

 

Känslorna inför de båda männen är både frustrerande och förvånande. Samtidigt ger de honom en känsla av att komma till liv efter många års sömngångare existens. 

 

-Vad för känslor har jag för Victor? Definitivt smärta, igenkänning och en vilja att visa honom att jag inte är osexig. Att människor tänder på mig även om det bara är för en stund i sänghalmen. Så patetisk jag är!

 

Frustrerat drar Sherlock händerna genom håret. Han känner hur axlarna och rygg värker och tankarna far som svalor genom hjärnan. 

 

-De sista dagarna har varit jobbig för ju mer tid jag tillbringade med Victor ju mer minns jag de goda sidorna han har. Goda sidor som att han har en varm humor, nyfiken på livet och de människor han träffar. Victor är även fördomsfri, på ett sätt människor sällan är? 

 

Ilsket slår han upp vatten i ett glas och tar några klunkar vatten. Tankarna mal på.

 

\- John? Finns de verkligen en förutbestämd själsfrände eller livspartner?Vad skulle jag inte ge om de var han? När John såg på honom och log så kände han i hela kroppen som om han kommit hem? Han blev inte irriterad när John fick honom att äta och dricka eller uppmanade honom att vara social med de andra deltagarna. Fast John var mycket tydligt med att han är en heterosexuell man. Han pratar hela tiden om kvinnorna i programmet. Fast han har en ofantligt vårdande personlighet och måste ha fått för sig att jag behöver *vård*!   
Nej, de var bäst att jag håller mig ifrån John och bara försökte att bygga en vänskap som kanske kan överleva inspelningen?

 

Sherlock har nu ätit upp maten och lutar sig tillbaka i soffan. 

 

\- John gjorde däremot Victor svartsjuk! En förvånande upptäckt! Att John var anledningen till Victors ilska och frustration idag. 

 

Victor hade plötsligt sagt att han behövde en rökpaus. De var efter att Sherlock och Victor hade provat deras lapp dans med musik till för första gången. Ilsket tog Victor sin jacka och gick ut för att röka. Sherlock hade också känt sig röksugen men insåg att Victor behövde vara ensam en stund. 

 

Victor hade kommit tillbaka och ilsket talade om hur dryg Dr Watson var. Hur han trodde han kunde spela biljard för han och Irene hade vunnit första matchen i turneringen!

 

-Ja, man ska nog inte underskatta John, svarade Violet med ett skratt.  
-Och du tror väl att han kan göra underverk?! Fräste Victor och ser på Sherlock med ilska i blicken.   
-Men Victor, är du svartsjuk på min partner? Violet gör ett retfullt ljud som säger tss,tss,tss.  
-Svartsjuk på en liten man som inte ens är en snygg!  
-Han är visst snygg! Du skulle höra så många av kvinnorna som är intresserade av honom här. Inte för att tala om ett visst antal av männen!  
Violet roar sig kungligt på stackars Victors bekostnad.   
Sherlock känner nu att han måste säga något.  
-John är kompetent och det skiner igenom i allt. Fast ärligt talat förstår jag inte varför vi diskuterar min rumskompis och Violets partner när vi ska träna inför lördagen?  
-Naturligtvis förstår inte Ers Höghet varför andra människor blir irriterad på lilla Doktor Watson, för om du skulle knäppa med fingrarna så skulle han göra precis vad du vill för dig!

 

Tystnaden är total i rummet.

 

-Du är svartsjuk! Du har ju Siri som skulle göra exakt samma sak för dig! Sherlocks röst är irriterad.  
-Ja, är du svartsjuk över henne? Nu ler Victor med ett belåtet leende.  
-Victor, du är förhoppningsvis min vän. Jag skulle vara glad om Siri var kvinnan i ditt liv. Vi två har inte haft en relation på många år!

 

Victor ser ner i golvet och andas tungt några gånger och försöker samla sig och sina tankar. Sedan tittar han upp och fångar Sherlocks ögon förrän han lugnt frågar.  
-Så du är inte svartsjuk över min relation med Siri?  
-Jag tror att hon skulle vara ett bra partner för dig. Du vill ha barn och arvingar till din lantegendom. Ni har många likheter men inte för många för att göra er relationen tråkig, fast tillräckligt många för att inte allt för mycket friktion kommer att uppstår i vardagen. Du vet också att kvinnor är mer sexuellt inspirerande för dig än män. Risken för otrohet minimeras om du är med en kvinna!

 

En obehaglig stämning har uppstått i rummet. Violet vet inte om hon ska stå kvar och lyssna eller smita ut ur rummet.  
-Så det är din uppfattning om mig?  
-Victor, jag hoppas att vi kan bli vänner för livet men ett förhållande mellan oss skulle vara förödande för oss båda två. Nu är Sherlocks röst bedjande och låg.  
-Så du kan inte förlåta vad jag sa när vi gjorde slut?  
-Om jag hade sagt samma ord till dig, hade du kunnat förlåta mig?

 

Utan ett ord vänder Victor sig om och går till dörren och ut ur rummet.

 

-Tror du att han kommer tillbaka? Undrar Violet efter dörren stängts.   
-Ingen aning!

 

Efteråt hade Violet och Sherlock börjat arbeta med lapp dansen som de två skulle göra. Eftersom Sherlock ska spela på sin violin under numret tar han fram sitt instrumentet för att stämmer och smörjer strängen.   
Efter en stund frågar Violet. 

 

-Så du och Victor är två av de bi personer av männen som kom med vid uttagningen? Jag är en av bi kvinnorna.   
-Du blev tillfrågad om du var bisexuell?  
-Ja, blev inte du? De sa att fyra kvinnor skulle vara bisexuella och även att fyra av männen. Frågade de inte dig?  
Sherlock är tyst en stund och tänker över vad hon sagt.

 

-Varför ställer du upp i ett sånt här program?

 

-Nyfikenhet! Jag är som sagt journalist och gör reportage om allt möjligt. Jag har precis avslutat ett reportage i Somalia. Jag var mycket trött men jag känner mig själv, ledighet gör mig bara uttråkad. Så när jag fick genom vänner veta att de sökte efter bisexuella personer till programmet så blev jag intresserad. Vi behöver få mer representation i media. 

 

-Jag visste inte att de kunde gå ut med vad de sökte efter före programmet började?

 

-Hur fick du då reda på vad de sökte och varför är du här?  
-Min bror som också har kontakter hos programmakarna. Han har tröttnat på en lillebror som inte har en familj.   
-Åh, han hoppas du ska träffa en kvinna som är okej med att du ibland hoppar över skaklarna med en man?   
-Nej, han vet att jag alltid är monogam i mina relationer. Brukar du vara otrogen?   
-Nej, jag undrar mest för att du gick så hårt åt Victor för en stund sedan om otrohet i framtida relationer och tyckte du hade fel. Han är ett ex till dig.   
De sista orden var ett konstaterande.

 

Sherlock inser att det inte är någon idé att neka till att vad hon frågade om.  
-Ja, men jag var den första killen Victor var tillsammans med. Före mig hade han bara flickvänner och vad jag har förstått nu efter vi träffades igen så har det mest varit kvinnor efteråt. 

 

-Du låter bitter.   
-Gör jag? Vi skildes inte som vänner. Många hård ord blev sagda när vi gjorde slut. Min kärlek dog den dagen. 

 

Han skakar på huvudet och ser inte på Violet. 

 

-John?  
-Vad frågar du om? Om jag är intresserad av honom? Jag träffade honom för några dagar sedan, vi bor i samma rum. Vi har ätit middag och lunch tillsammans och har varit fulla och dansat tillsammans. Vi är aldrig ensamma och vad jag förstår på Bill och hans berättelser om John så har han varit tillsammans med kvinnor på tre olika kontinenter. Han var rätt avundsjuk när han berättade om   
Johns eskapader med kvinnor. Jag kommer aldrig göra om misstaget och inleda en relation med en heterosexuell kille!   
-Jag förstår, vi får båda försöka hålla ut till efter tredje parceremonin när vi kan vara öppna med vår läggning. De kan ju vara en kvinna som är din älskling? 

 

Just när Violet säger detta så rycks dörren in till rummet upp och Victor strosar in som om ingenting har hänt förut. 

 

-Ska ni träna på ert nummer eller ska du stå och fibbla med Violinen hela eftermiddagen? Frågar han Sherlock med en retsam ton. Han ler och säger till Violet. -Jag tänkte jag skulle prova lite kläder så länge ni övar. 

 

-Så vi fortsätter öva inför att uppträdandet? Frågar Violet med frågande röst.  
-Alla underhållare bråkar ibland, de beror på stressen inför premiären!

 

-Tack Victor, de skulle bli svårt att hinna öva in rutinen med en annan man.  
Sherlocks röst låter fundersam.

 

-Du hade rätt! Vad mer kan jag säga? Jag blev mest irriterad över att du kunde se klart på en situation jag kämpat med under så lång tid. Sherlock, Förlåt. Jag sårade dig på ett sätt som är oförlåtligt men kanske vi kan åtminstone bli vänner igen? Jag har saknat dig så mycket!

 

Sherlock kan inte svara med ord. Allt gör plötsligt så ont. Han ser Victor i ögonen och nickar sitt ja.  
-Bra, ingen tid att förlora! På lördag ska vi göra en föreställning som åskådarna aldrig kommer att glömma! Hon ler glatt och klappar händerna för att bryta de båda männens koncentration på varandra.


	19. Kapitel 19 Onsdag, altan fika och eftermiddag med spa date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onsdag morgon. John är bakfull när han vaknar. Bill och Sherlock gör honom förvirrad.
> 
> Eftermiddag och spa date med Violet. Vad är de för spel Violet håller på med?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej. Förlåt mitt dåliga humör sist jag postade ett kapitel.   
> Var nervös över om jag skulle få ytterligare kommentarer. 
> 
> Jag hör gärna på konstruktiv kritik men det är jobbigt när kritiken är så hård så skrivlusten försvinner totalt. 
> 
> Har fortfarande ingen korrekturläsare, söker desperat efter en. Tack Tilda

Onsdag morgon vaknar John med en ordentlig kopparslagare i huvudet. Kvällen före hade han tillbringat på en pub tillsammans med Bill, Arthur, Clint och Mary. 

När han står i duschen funderar han över gårdagskvällen.

Mary hade under hela kvällen försökt att få honom att prata med henne eller att spela dart.  
John hade tänkt på vad Irene hade berättat om henne och Bills irritation över din nuvarande spel partner. 

Förhållandet mellan de båda var definitivt inte friktionslöst. Bill hade berättat att Mary kunde uttrycka sig mycket nedsättande om något inte passade henne. Hon hade även gjort klart för honom att han var hennes andrahandsval på grund av de idiotiska spelreglerna som hade hindrat henne att välja John. 

-De är helt okey att hon tänker så men att säga de till mig, rätt upp i ansiktet gör mig inte speciellt intresserad av henne. Vem vill vara ett andrahandsval?   
-Om hon inte hade sagt det till dig, vad hade du tyckt om henne då?  
-Hon är en falsk person. Jag litar inte på henne, kan inte sätta fingret på vad det är men något är allvarlig fel med henne. Ena minuten är hon ett solsken, allt är bra och vi har de rolig tillsammans. Nästa minut är allt fel och vad jag än gör så gör jag fel? För jösse namn, vi är inte gifta. Vi har blivit ihopparade för en vecka i ett dejtingprogram och de var hon som valde mig!  
-Så du tänker inte välja henne i nästa veckas parceremoni?   
-Aldrig i livet, då väljer jag hellre Laura Price!  
John kan inte låta bli att skratta åt hans kommentar. 

När han kommer ut i pentryt för att koka lite te ser han matlådan som han tog upp från puben till Sherlock kvällen före. Matlådan är tom.   
John ler när han ser att Sherlock har ätit upp all mat. 

Han hör en röst som säger bakom honom.  
-Tack för maten du tog upp till mig, du är verkligen en läkare ut i fingerspetsen, tycker inte om att vi deltagare slarvar med vår hälsa?  
Sherlocks röst är lite retsam.  
-Tänkte bara att du var så inne på dansa och uppträdandet på lördag så du glömde bort att äta. De var vad Victor sa vid middagen. Om jag var en sån kontrollfreak över hälsosamt beteende är jag nog på fel plats? Han lyfter ett frågande ögonbryn och ser på en nymornad Sherlock som har håret på ända och ser så mjuk och rosig ut om kinderna.  
John känner fjärilar i magen och tvingar sig själv att vända sig om och börjar göra te åt sig igen.  
-Vill du ha en mugg te?  
-Förlåt men jag behöver nog kaffe? Ska bara ta en snabb dusch fören de andra vaknar. 

När Sherlock har gått gör John färdigt sitt te och sätter igång kaffebryggaren innan han tar sin mugg och sätter sig på altanen. 

Efter en stund kommer Bill ut med en mugg kaffe i ena handen och en förpackning med kakor i den andra.   
-kaka? Frågar han John som nickar och sträcker sig efter kakpaketet.   
-Ska du och Violet gå på date idag?  
-Mmm, vi ska på spa date och få massage.

-Violet är nog glad för de idag. Säger en röst från altandörren.  
Sherlock strosar ut med en kopp kaffe i handen och slänger sig ner på soffan bredvid Bill.   
-Kaka? Bill sträcker fram kakpaketet till honom.  
-Vad är det för kakor?  
-Choklad kakor med mörk chokladbitar i kakorna. Svarar John som inte kan låta bli att titta lite extra på mannen som är nyduschad och klädd i svarta byxor och en vit skjorta som är figursydd.   
-Ok, låter inte så dumt.   
John funderar en stund vad han ska säga nu?  
-Så du tror Violet kommer att uppskatta spa daten?  
-Ja.  
De blir tyst efter Sherlocks enstaviga svar. Han tuggar på en kaka och ser helt oberörd ut.  
Bill lägger en arm på soffkanten bakom Sherlocks rygg. Efter en stund lutar sig Sherlock bakåt i soffan så hans huvud blir liggande på den andre mannens arm. Sherlock dricker långsamt sitt morgonkaffe och verkar inte bry sig om att Bill och han sitter mycket nära varandra. 

John vet inte var han ska titta, de känns fel att se på de båda andra männen. Efter en stund tar han upp sin mobil och ser att Violet har skickat ett sms. Hur visste hon hans nummer?  
-Violet har skickat ett sms? Hur visste hon mitt nummer?  
-Jag gav henne ditt nummer igår kväll. Hon var rädd att du skulle missa att komma upp i tid och göra dig iordning inför dejten. 

Bill ler stort åt John samtidigt har hans hand på armen som ligger under Sherlocks huvud fallit ner på den andra mannens axel. Bills hand kramar och tummen stryker över Sherlocks axel.  
Sherlock sneglat upp på Bill under långa ögonfransar, som då blir medveten om vad han gör.  
-Förlåt! Generad försöker Bill ta bort handen och armen.   
-Nej, sluta inte! Jag har lite ont i axeln idag. Antagligen ifrån volterna jag gjorde över Victor igår när vi tränade lapp dansen jag gör med honom.  
-Vill du ha axelmassage? Jag är rätt duktig på att ge massage, fråga John som brukar ha ont efter långa kirurgiska operationer.  
-Så du är kompaniets massör? Frågar Sherlock med ett leende.  
-Nej de är jag inte men vi får hålla tillgodo med vad vi har ute till fält. Fast visst är jag rätt ok, som massör, fråga John?

John vill inte att Bill ska massera Sherlock! Fast han kan inte ljuga och säga emot Bill.  
-Om jag säger nej så är jag illa ute efter nästa långa operation. Bill vet vad han gör, speciellt med axla. 

Arthur kommer genom altandörren och stannar och blänger på Bill och Sherlock där de sitter tätt ihop på soffan.  
-Vad gör ni?  
-Jag har ont i axlarna och Bill erbjöd sig just att massera dem. Han är tydligen massör för Johns och Bills kompani.  
-Jaha?   
-Jag kan massera dina axlar med eftersom John kommer att få en spa behandling idag så behöver han ingen hjälp av mig.  
-Tack men jag tror inte det. Arthurs svar är mycket stelt.  
De tre männen ser i varierande grad förvånat på honom förutom Sherlock som ler i mjugg. Han förstår att Arthur inte uppskattar Bills initiativ att erbjuda Sherlock axelmassage.   
-Är de inte dags att vi går och äter frukost?  
……………………………………………………………………..  
Eftermiddagens spa besök.

John sitter i en behandlingsstol och får en ansiktsbehandling av Demitra medans Efie håller på att avsluta hans fotvård med att massera in fötterna med en mjukgörande salva. 

I stolen bredvid sitter Violet och får en liknande behandling av Eve och Jakob. 

-Efter den här behandlingen ska ni få massage. Säger Demitra till John i låg röst. - Jag och Jakob är massörer, när ni kom hit frågade din date mig om hon kunde få en kvinnliga massör vid en helkropps massage. Skulle du ha mycket emot att Jakob masserade dig samtidigt som jag masserar henne?

-Hm ugh, om de är viktigt för Violet med en kvinnlig massör så är de väl ok om filmteamet kan vara diskreta under filmningen? 

-Vi har redan kommit överens med Violet och filmteamet att de filmar bara i början när hon har lagt sig ner och jag masserar hennes rygg. Inget längre ner än till midjan får de filma. Är de ok om ni filmar John på samma sätt?   
Demitra ställer frågan till kvinnan som är ansvarig för dagens filmning, Lisa. 

-Ja, de är bättre än att John inte tillåter någon massage alls. Vi har inte tid att filma en timmes massage efter varandra utan vi vill filma er samtidigt på varsitt massage bord när ni får behandling. Vi har ju filmat bara delar av den behandling ni får just nu. 

-Jakob, är de okej för dig att massera mig? Han sneglar på mannen som masserar Violets fötter.

-Helt ok, du är inte min första manliga kund och inte den sista.   
Mot vad alla tror så är det här ett yrke där jag inte väljer mina kunder. För mig har de ingen betydelse om kunden är kvinna eller man, smal eller tjock, lång eller kort. Förresten, du är läkare? Behandlar du bara kvinnor som är vackra?  
-Nej en patient är en patient, inget annat. Svarar John honom bestämt.  
-Fast de är alltid bättre att undersöka en patient som inte tycker det är obehagligt. Det händer att jag byter patient med min kvinnliga kollega.   
-Kommer du att tycka det är obehagligt om jag är din massör? Nu ser Jakob bekymrad ut.   
-Jag tänkte på Violet.  
-Ah, du tänkte så, bra då är alla överens. Jakob ler glatt åt John och ser sedan på Violet som biter sig i läppen och inte vet vad hon ska svara.

Egentligen har Violet inga problem med en manlig massör men hon är nyfiken på hur John skulle reagera på en manlig massör.

Filmteamet lämnar rummet efter 10 minuter av massagebehandlingen. De har fått de bilder de behöver.

John ligger på massagebordet och funderar vad han gett sin tillåtelse till. Jakob är en man runt trettio år. Lång, muskulös och har en mycket vältränad kropp. Han har långt ljust hår som är uppsatt i en *man bun* på huvudet. Ögon som är gröna och ett renrakat ansikte.  
John vill distrahera både sig själv och Jakob så han börjar ställa frågor.  
-Du är inte Grek?  
-Nej, jag är från Perth, Australien.  
-Hur hamnade du här?  
-Jag älskar att resa så för tio år sedan utbildade jag mig till massör så jag kan ta ett jobb i stort sett vilket land jag än kommer till. De här spa anläggningen ingår i en koncern som finns i många olika turistländer. Så nuförtiden byter jag bara jobb inom samma koncern och har samma arbetsgivare var jag än jobbar.

Nu har John stora problem med att inte stöna för de händer som masserar hans rygg och ben är otroligt skickliga. Stora händer som har en skönt tryck och glider lätt över hans kropp. 

-Hur är de med din nacke? Jag känner du har mycket spänningar här. Vad säger du om en huvud och axel massage?  
-Ja, om du tror jag skulle må bra av det? Han är lite besviken över Jakobs förslag för hans händer har känts så underbara på överdelen av hans skinkor som han just masserat.  
-Lägg dig på rygg så ska du få en nackkudde som håller upp ditt huvud lite grand så jag kommer åt att massera. 

Nu rodnar John för tyvärr har hans kropp tyckt om de senaste minuters aktivitet. John vänder sig om på den sida som inte Violet och Demitra är på och hoppas tyst att Jakob heller inte ska se hans problem. Han drar handduken som han haft liggande på rumpan med sig och lägger handduken över nederdelen av buken och genitalier.   
Sedan lägger han sig på rygg medans Jakob håller nackkudden på plats.   
-Bra, då ska vi försöka behandla din stress.  
Jakob börjar med att massera Johns huvud i små rörelser. Han är tyst och koncentrerad.   
Efter en stund slappnar John av och hans tidigare problem försvinner.  
John lyssnar på de båda kvinnornas småprat och på den lugnande musiken som har spelat i bakgrunden under hela behandlingen. 

Efter en stund ber Jakob att John ska sätta sig upp så han kan massera Johns armar, axlar och skuldror.   
-Du är mycket vältränad man, mumlar Jakob bredvid Johns öra.   
-Inte så konstigt på grund av ditt yrke som militär och kirurg. Din dejte är mycket imponerad över dig.   
-Violet? Hon är en intressant kvinna.   
-Var det du eller hon som valde partner?  
-Kvinnorna valde den här veckan.   
-Du ångrar inte att hon valde dig?  
-Jag är nöjd. De är ju första veckan så de måste ha varit svårt för kvinnorna att välja? Jag menar, vi har inte hunnit lära känna varandra ännu. 

Till sin förlägenhet så kommer ett stön ut ur Johns mun innan han hinner stoppa ljudet. En känsla av njutning blandad med smärta for genom hans kropp. 

-Bra, nu har jag masserat ut en stor knuta från din vänstra axel. Har du möjlighet så fråga någon i morgon att massera dina axlar.  
-Jag kan fråga min vän Bill? Han brukar massera min rygg och axlar efter långa operationer. Vi blev båda uttagna att delta i programmet.  
-Ja, de är bra. Drick mycket vatten efter behandlingen och Violet och du kan vila en stund i vår trädgård.   
-Tack för massagen.  
-Lycka till John med att hitta din partner. Jakob ler stort och sträcker fram handen för att säga adjö. 

Vid andra massagebordet säger Violet adjö till Dimitra.

De sitter i trädgården efter behandlingen och dricker vatten och äter melon skivor. De har båda på sig mjuka morgonrockar i frotté.   
-Undrar hur de gått för Sherlock och Victor idag på träningen?  
Violet ler ner i vattenglaset. Hon hade bestämt sig för att försöka ta reda på om John var lika mycket intresserad av Sherlock som Sherlock var intresserad av John. Visst försökte Sherlock att inte visa sitt intresse men-

-Bråkar de igår igen? Nu är han riktigt nyfiken på vad Violet villig att berätta.  
-Ja, efter att Victor hade träffade dig när han var ut och rökte.  
-Va, bråkade om mig? Vad har de för anledning att bråka om mig?  
-Victor är sotis.  
-Förlåt, men nu förstår jag inte? Sotis för vi delar rum?  
-Till viss del, men mest för att Sherlock tycker du är intressant.  
-Intressant?  
-Umhu-   
-Hur menar du?  
-Jag tror både Sherlock och Victor är bisexuella och att de har haft ett förhållande som slutade olyckligt.

Hon får inget svar från John, han bara stirrar framför sig och tänker på första kvällen när Sherlock och Victor träffades i deras rum.  
Spänningen i luften, Sherlocks rädsla över att Victor skulle ta i honom. Victor som var så upprörd både då och igår. Grälet som John hade blivit vittne till den där kvällen när de bestämt vilken musik de skulle dans till.

-Varför tror Victor att det är något emellan mig och Sherlock? Frågan kommer med låg röst, nästan som att John inte vågar säga orden högt.  
-Victor ser hur du är gentemot Sherlock och hur positiva Sherlocks reaktion är till dig. Du får honom att äta och dricka utan att du bråka med honom. Han ler och är inte otrevlig mot dig som han är mot de flesta andra.  
-Fast vi är ju här för att hitta en partner!  
-Ja, men var har det stått skrivet i de dokument vi har skrivit på att partnern måste vara av det motsatta könet?  
John bara stirrar på Violet, hur kunde han missa den ordalydelsen och innebörden innan han skrev på dokumentet! Brukar inte alla deltagare i såna här program åtminstone i tv programmet vara heterosexuella?


End file.
